


After The Ski Trip

by Undercovwewr



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance, What I wish happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovwewr/pseuds/Undercovwewr
Summary: Maya agreed to play the long game with Josh. The problem is she isn't sure how long the game is or what the rules are. But she has a plan and she's going for it full steam ahead. Her plan is convoluted and involves a level of mischief that only Maya can muster. Her friends are all in relationships that have their own ups and downs. They don't notice that Maya is slowly becoming distant from the group as she grows closer to Josh. It could take months or years. Maya could lose even her best friend in her pursuit of Josh. She's willing to do almost anything to become Mrs. Maya Matthews.
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Vanessa, Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 123
Kudos: 221





	1. Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at continuing the canon story line after season 3. It focuses on Maya and Josh because their relationship was what I was the most curious about after the Series ended.

"I'm in love!" Riley said. Her hands were stretched in the air and she spun around in a circle until she collapsed onto the bay window bench. 

"How's that Riles?" Maya asked with an amused smile on her face. She sat next to her best friend on the bench.

"We talked Maya! Lucas Friar and I talked on a bench just like this one! I'm in love and we'll be together forever!" Riley stretched her lanky body across the bench and across Maya's lap as well.

"It was last year." Maya said. She held up the calendar with the large red circle marking the first day of sophomore year. 

"What?" Riley asked in a dreamy voice.

"The ski trip was a year ago and you haven't done anything since." Maya was saying it half to Riley and half to herself as well. The trip was last year and she hadn't done much with Riley's uncle Josh since then either. 

"We do stuff!"

"Of course you do. You go to the movies wit me, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle. You go on double dates with Farkle and Smakle. The two of you hang out with your parents every other week."

"Is that bad?" Riley's voice got less dreamy. She sat up and pulled her arms down to her sides. 

"It's...... different. Most high school couples want to be alone together. You and Lucas like being with other people. It's sweet. It's wholesome. It's very Riley and Lucas." Maya stroked Riley's hair and spoke in a baby voice. Riley stood up with a pout. 

"I want to date! I'm a teenager too Maya!" Riley stomped her foot. 

"You should tell Lucas not me." Maya said. 

"I will!" Riley stomped out of the room. She then immediately returned to the room because it was midnight and her mom wouldn't let her go to Lucas's house.

——————————————————————

Maya was thinking about Josh still. Unlike Riley and Lucas who saw each other every day, Maya rarely saw Josh. He was in college and only came around on special occasions or when he was invited over by....

"Matthews!" Maya yelled. 

"Yes Maya?" Mr. Matthews asked from the chalk board. Maya looked around at the other kids staring at her from their desks. She was at school. When did she get here?

"Maya do you have the answer to my question?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Fourteen." Maya stated confidently. 

"This is History class." Mr. Matthews reminded her. 

"I stand by my answer." Maya replied. The bell rang for lunch and everyone but Maya scrambled out of their seats. 

"C'mon Maya it's lunchtime." Riley said.

"Go on without me. You want to be alone with Lucas don't you?" Maya pointed out. Riley perked up as she remembered her boyfriend. 

She grabbed Lucas by the arm and pulled him away from the group of people he was talking to.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucas asked. 

"Alone time!" Riley yelled. With Riley and everyone else gone Maya sat on Mr. Matthews's desk. 

“Can I help you with something, Maya?” Mr. Matthews asked. Maya smiled devilishly.

“Oh so many things Matthews. The homecoming dance is coming up.” Maya said

“I know! The big game, the dance, all the school spirit; homecoming season is great!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it you live at school. I have a proposition for you. It’s some thing that’s gonna affect us for the rest of my life.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to help me date your brother.”

“Aah!” Cory screamed. “But you’re so young and Eric is so….”

“Not the older one! The younger one.” 

“I can’t make Josh date you, Maya.”

“All I need is for you to give him a reason to come to town, like having him chaperone the homecoming dance.”

“I can’t just make Josh a chaperone. He isn’t a teacher or a parent.” 

“You made him a chaperone for the ski trip.” Maya crossed her arms.

“I didn’t do that. Topanga did that. It was TOPANGA.” 

“Then ask her to do it again.”

“Aah!” Cory screamed again. Maya leaned forward aggressively and Cory shrank away from her. 

“I can’t go around asking my wife for favors on your behalf. I need to save my favors for when I mess up. Now go to lunch!” Cory ordered. Maya huffed and jumped off the desk.

———————————————————

In the lunchroom Maya was immediately confronted by Farkle and Smackle.

“Where is everyone? Aren’t we best friends. Best friends eat lunch together. Has sophomore year created a new variable in our friendship algorithm?” Smackle asked.

“What Smackle means is, is everything okay? Zay was the only one at lunch with us and he spent the whole time on the phone with Vanessa.”

“I was busy in an important meeting. Riley and Lucas are getting some much needed alone time. Don’t the two of you feel like being alone sometimes?” Maya replied.

“Date night is for alone time. Lunchtime is friend time!” Smackle began to raise her voice. 

“Riley and Lucas aren’t as experienced in their relationship as we are. They need to learn how to have their own alone time. We understand that don’t we Smackle?” Farkle looked at Smackle hopefully.

“I guess so.” Smackle grumbled. “But next time I expect to be preemptively informed of such changes to our daily routine.”

“Okay.” Maya said. Smackle smiled brightly.

“You are forgiven.” Smackle said. She gave Maya a robotic hug.

“I didn’t apologize.” Maya said but Smackle and Farkle were already gone. Maya looked around the lunchroom for Riley but didn’t see her. She must be taking the “alone time” thing very seriously. After getting some fries from the lunch line, Maya sat at the table with Zay and ate silently. A clap of thunder sounded outside causing Maya to flinch. Then she saw a shocking sight in the doorway. It was Riley dripping wet. Riley walked over to Maya, sniffling as she did so.

“Oh sweetie did you get caught in the rain?” Maya asked, patting her friend’s hair with a napkin. Riley shook her head.

“What happened then?” Maya asked.

“I wa ta be lun wih luha buh duh ohwee” Riley’s sobs masked her words. 

“Slow down a little.” Maya said.

“I………… wanted…………… to………….. Be……….. Alone………… with ………… Lucas………..”

“Okay speed it up.”

“I wanted to be alone with Lucas but the only place we could find with absolutely no other people was the back of the lunchroom under the windows.” Riley took a deep breath. “There’s a reason no one goes there, Maya. It’s where the lunch lady throws out dirty dishwater.” Riley shivered. Maya stopped patting her and contemplated running away to wash her hands for an hour. But Maya couldn’t do that to her best friend. No one should do that to Riley which made Maya angrily wonder where Lucas was. Just then Lucas ran into the room carrying an armful of towels. 

“Hey Vanessa you wanna see something really funny? I’m gonna send you a pic.” Zay said. He held up the phone toward Riley. 

“Take that picture and die.” Maya said. Zay lowered the phone.

“Nevermind.” Zay said to Vanessa.

Maya looked at Lucas who stood as majestic and handsome as ever. She snatched a towel from him and began to dry Riley’s hair.

“Why aren’t you wet Ranger Rick?” Maya asked Lucas. Lucas pulled at the bottom of his shirt and twisted. Enough water dripped from his shirt to drown a large rat. The puddle that was created on the ground was a disconcerting brown color. Maya had to hold back a gag. 

“New question. How can you look so good even when wet?” Maya asked. Lucas grew wide-eyed.

“Hey!” Riley exclaimed.

“Don’t worry. I don’t like him anymore. I’m just making an observation.” Maya, Riley, and Lucas had just gotten out of a crazy love triangle and Maya wasn’t trying to fall back into it. Lucas took another towel and wrapped it around Riley like a dress. The bell rang and Maya looked forlornly at the fries. She had only gotten to eat a couple of them.

——————————————————

Maya sat on Riley’s bed, handing her tissue after tissue as her friend sneezed. A couple of towels hadn’t kept the bean pole of a girl from catching a cold. 

“Being alone is hard.” Riley complained as she blew her nose. 

“You’re taking this alone thing super seriously. Why did you want to be absolutely alone without other people around? That’s overkill Riles.” Maya said.

“I had to. Everywhere we went someone tried to talk to Lucas. Since he joined the football team he has become too popular.” Riley said. Maya had noticed this. Lucas was only the second string quarterback but people were always greeting him in the hallway. His southern charm didn’t help. A football playing cowboy was irresistible to some people. Maya’s phone buzzed and she looked at the screen eagerly. Her balloon of hope deflated as she saw that it wasn’t Josh but her dad who had texted her.

I’m at the front door. The text read. Maya got up from the bed.

“Gotta go.” Maya said. Riley nodded solemnly as she blew her nose again.

Maya entered the front room just as the doorbell rang. Cory ran past her to the door.

“Shawn’s here!” Cory exclaimed with pure joy. He opened the door and hugged without looking. He missed Sean, who had bent down to tie his shoe, and fell into the hallway. Sean stood and entered the apartment.

“Ready to go?” Sean asked. Cory had recovered from his fall. He ran back in and gave Sean a hug from behind.

“Shawnie! Stay a while. Have a drink. Want a sandwich? Let me make you a sandwich.” Cory said eagerly.

“Not this time Cor. Katy told me to come right back.” Shawn said.

“Wives always ruin the fun.” Cory said.

“What did you say?” Topanga asked. Cory screamed. He hadn’t noticed his wife sitting on the couch.

“We should go before this gets ugly.” Maya said.

“Yep.” Shawn said. He threw his arm over Maya’s shoulder and they left.

As they walked, a devious scheme was forming in Maya’s mind. It was risky. The plan involved emotional blackmail, perfectly worded texts, and a human guinea pig. Maya was the only one sneaky enough to get it done.

When she got to her room, Maya started on phase one of her plan. She was going to send Josh the perfect text. She wanted something that said Hello Josh it is I, Maya, the girl you will one day marry. She ended up typing Hi ~. The wavy line was the cherry on top. Maya thought it insinuated something flirty. She was stricken with panic as her thumb hovered over the send button. This text had to be absolutely perfect. She decided to test it out on her guy friends first.

Hi~ Maya texted to Lucas, Zay, and Farkle. Zay texted back first with Hey~. Then there was a long period of nothing. No one else was replying. A bunch of texts then came one after another. They were all from Lucas.

What?

Why?

What’s happening?

Why did you send me that?

Maya laughed out loud at Lucas’s texts. Farkle was the last to respond. Maya was shocked by this. She had expected Farkle to quickly reply with something like I Love You. He was always saying things like that. Instead, hours went by with nothing from Farkle. Then Maya’s phone rang. It was Farkle.

“Hello?” Maya answered in a singsong voice.

“Hello Maya this is your platonic friend Farkle Minkus. I have received a concerning text message from you. What is the intended purpose of this text message? I understand the word Hi but what is the meaning of the tilde after it? Please inform me of the meaning behind this so that I may respond appropriately.” Farkle said.

“Farkle, did Smackle tell you to say that?” Maya asked.

“Yes.” Farkle replied.

“Are you with her now?”

“Yes.”

“Put me on speaker.” Maya ordered.

“Ok.” Farkle said. “You’re on speaker now.”

“Listen up. I sent that text to test it out. I need to text someone very important and I need to see what kind of response I may get. I sent the text to Zay and Lucas also. It’s like….research.” Maya said loudly.

“Research is important.” Smackle said. 

“Good. So now the important question. Farkle, what was your first response to my text?” Maya asked.

“I love you!” Farkle answered excitedly. Then the phone call disconnected. Maya had gotten three very different reactions from the three boys in her life. None of the responses had disappointed. This was the perfect text to send to Josh. Maya opened her text chat with Josh and pressed send.

————————————————————————

At school the next day Maya stared at her phone as she leaned against her locker. She hadn’t gotten a response from Josh all night. Was this how the long game was played, she texted him and then waited a looooooooong time for his reply? She wanted to ask Riley about it but she was unsure. Riley was avidly against Maya becoming her aunt. It was fine and funny when Maya had no chance with Josh. But Josh had agreed to the long game and since then Maya had felt uncomfortable bringing it up. Riley was home sick today so Maya didn’t need to worry about dodging the topic today. She knew, however, that she would have to talk to her best friend eventually. 

“What was that text about last night?” Zay asked out of nowhere. Maya looked up and saw her friend pouting in front of her.

“That’s what I want to know!” Lucas chimed in. Maya was shocked when she saw him to her right.

“I’m part of this too!” Farkle happily yelled from her left side. He was smiling widely. Maya was trapped between the three of them. Well, not exactly trapped.

“Move, move, move!” Maya said in all three directions. The boys each took a large step back. Maya began to walk to her left and Farkle ran to hide behind Lucas.

“After I replied to your text I told Vanessa about it. She didn’t like it, not one bit. She said it was too flirty. Now I’m in trouble.” Zay complained as he followed Maya.

“I didn’t tell Riley about it. We just got done with the triangle. Why would you do something like- Hold on! Did you send the text to both of us?” Lucas asked.

“I got it too!” Farkle interjected. Maya stopped walking and sat on the steps outside of Mr. Matthews’s classroom.

“I thought Farkle would have told you the deal by now.” Maya said.

“I didn’t want to interfere with the integrity of your experiment by tampering with your subjects.” Farkle said.

“Experiment? What experiment?” Lucas asked.

“I wanted to see how the three of you would react to that text before I sent it to someone important.” Maya said.

“So we were just lab rats?” Zay asked with his arms crossed.

“You’re more than lab rats.” Maya said. “Golden retriever.” She pointed at Lucas. “Parakeet.” She said to Farkle. “Bunny Rabbit.” She looked at Zay. 

The bell rang and the four of them entered history class where Smackle was already waiting. For an hour Mr. Matthews taught about some war. Maya wasn’t really paying attention. Toward the end of class she raised her hand. 

“Yes Maya?” Mr. Matthews asked. 

“I need detention.” Maya said.

“I can’t give you detention without a reason.” Mr. Matthews said.

“Ok.” Maya said. She picked up her textbook and turned around to Lucas’s desk.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Matthews asked.

“Stay still.” Maya said to Lucas.

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked. His hands were on his desk, tightened into worried fists. 

“Sorry Bucky.” Maya whispered. She dropped the book and it hit with a thud on Lucas’s right hand. 

“AAAHHHH” The entire class screamed. Lucas was the loudest.

“That’s his throwing hand!” Zay exclaimed. Glares were aimed at Maya.

“If you don’t give me detention, I may get beat up after school.” Maya said.

“You’ve got detention Ms. Hunter.” Mr. Matthews said with a large sigh.

Maya spent the rest of the day dodging evil glares. Lucas wasn’t even that hurt. She dropped the book from maybe five inches above his hand. After the initial soreness he was fine. Lucas even told everyone he was fine. But the rest of the school couldn’t get over it. It seemed like the thing they were really upset about was that she had the audacity to drop the book on him, not that he was hurt. Maya didn’t get the obsession. Lucas was only second string after all. Nevertheless she was grateful for detention by the end of the day. Luckily she was the only one in detention today. 

“I have a sick kid at home. It would have been nice to go home and check on her.” Mr. Matthews said as soon as Maya walked into detention. 

“I’ve been texting Riley all day. She’s fine. Right now she’s eating ice cream.” Maya said. She showed Cory her phone. On the screen was a picture of Riley smiling with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Cory made a HUMPH noise and leaned on his desk with crossed arms.

“The dance is coming up soon. There’s still time to ask Josh to be a chaperone.” Maya said.

“It’s nice that you have a crush on Josh but as a teacher and a parent I can’t get into a scheme with you to trick him into becoming your boyfriend.” Cory said.

“I guess you’re right. It would be weird. The sad thing is that without your help I’ll never marry him. I guess the Hunter and Matthews families will never be one.” Maya said. Cory’s head shot up. 

“What?” He asked a little too aggressively. 

“I’m Maya Hunter. He’s Joshua Matthews. If we got married then you and Shawn would be related. He’d be your….”

“Father-in-law.” Cory said with a voice full of awe. He looked up at the ceiling with starry eyes. Maya was pretty sure that wasn’t the right relation but she didn’t correct him. 

“Yeah and after we got married we would eventually have kids. I even thought of names already. If we had a boy I’d name him Shawn, Shawn Matthews. Isn’t that a nice name?” 

“Shawn Matthews!” Cory said in a high pitch squeal. “I wanted to name Riley and Auggie that but Topanga refused both times.” Maya nodded sympathetically. Cory took out his phone and looked at it nervously. 

“If I do this you have to name your kid Shawn whether it’s a boy or a girl.” Cory said.

“Deal!” Maya said as she nodded eagerly.

“And the middle name has to be Cory.” He said. Maya hesitated. Cory frowned and started to put hid phone back in his pocket. 

“Okay, okay, Shawn Cory Matthews it is.” Maya said. Cory smiled widely. He walked outside of the classroom to make his phone call.

“Hey Josh are you busy next Thursday?” Maya heard him ask.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of ends on a cliff hanger. Sorry. It would have been way too long otherwise.

Maya was in the middle of a wonderful Sunday nap when her phone rang and woke her up. It was Riley. Rolling over and looking at the clock, Maya saw that it was 2pm. 

“Hello?” Maya answered the phone. 

“Help me!” Riley yelled. Maya jumped out of bed,

“I’m on my way!” Maya said without hesitation.

When Maya got to Riley’s place she went in through the bay window. Riley was sitting on the bay window bench surrounded by poster board and paints. Her hair was up in a bun with about a thousand pens and markers sticking out. 

“Hey,” Riley said with the widest smile. Maya had run here thinking Riley was in trouble. She didn’t even check her phone for texts from Josh on the way. That’s how worried she was. She was huffing and puffing while her friend sat happily finger painting. Maya wanted to be angry but who could be mad at Riley’s smiling face. 

“What are you doing?” Maya asked. Riley held up a poster that said GO LUCAS in rainbow letters.

“Tomorrow starts Homecoming Week and I’m unprepared! I got sick so I forgot. There’s so much to do!” 

“Like what?” Maya had heard something about Homecoming Week festivities but she tuned it out most of the time. She didn’t have a lot of school spirit.

“A football player’s girlfriend has a lot of duties this week. I have to make posters to hang on the fence during football practice and at the game. I also need to decorate Lucas’s locker. There’s a different theme every day of the week. I need to do my hair and paint my face for each theme!” Riley said. “I may even paint my body.” She continued in a whisper. Maya held back a laugh.

“Why are you finger painting? It’s kind of messy.” Maya said. Riley already had smudges of paint on her nose and cheeks.

“I was using pens and markers but I lost them all.” Riley said. Silently, Maya pulled all of the markers and pens out of Riley’s hair. 

“Yay!” Riley exclaimed when she had her art supplies back. 

“Riley I’m here! What’s wrong?” Lucas said as he hurried through the window. Riley showed him the same poster she had shown Maya. Lucas slid through the window and onto the floor. Maya was sure that the look on his face was the same as the one Maya had when she first got here.

“It’s Homecoming week! I have to make five posters, plan five make up looks, prepare five outfits, and deep condition my hair! I need help.” Riley said.

“I told you that you don’t have to do that stuff every day. Most of the other girlfriends only do this stuff one day out of the week. The guys actually like to play a game where we guess which girlfriend will participate on each day.” Lucas said. Riley’s smile grew big, scarily big. 

“It’s okay if the other girls don’t do this every day. I’m going to do this every day no mater what. Do you know why?” Riley’s eyes grew wide as she talked to Lucas and she spoke eerily slow. 

“Why?” Lucas asked.

“Because we’re perfect! We’re the perfect couple and we will have the perfect Homecoming Week!” Riley held tightly onto a red marker and Maya was worried it would break.

“Riley…” Maya said softly.

“What?” Riley asked in a high pitched, stressed tone.

“Your inner Topanga is showing.” Maya said in a calming tone. Riley’s grip on the marker loosened and Maya took it from her. Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief.

“So we’re not gonna do all this stuff next week?” Lucas asked.

“Oh we’re definitely doing it. It’ll be fun!” Riley said.

“Riley? Are you here?” Cory entered the room. “Oh! Maya’s here too. I didn’t expect to see Maya here. What are the odds? I just came in here to tell RILEY that my brother JOSH is going to help chaperone the Homecoming dance. Now that I have told RILEY about this, I will leave.” Cory left the room. Maya felt butterflies in her stomach. It worked. Maya’s plan was in motion. She was going to see Josh on Thursday. Maya was so excited that she squealed and kicked her legs wildly.

“Mayaaaaaaa! Don’t act all weird with my uncle.” Riley warned.

“Me? Of course not! I’ll act as calm as always.” Maya replied. She was never calm when Josh was around and everyone knew it.

“That was weird though. Your dad didn’t even kick me out.” Lucas mentioned. He had finally given in to Riley and he was picking up a poster to start working on it.

“GET OUT!” Cory screamed as he galloped back into the room. Lucas scrambled up from the floor and out the bay window. Cory climbed halfway out the window until he could no longer see Lucas. He then calmed down and left the room wordlessly.

“He’s gone!” Riley yelled out the window once her dad had left the room. Lucas’s head popped up from under the window. He decided to sit just outside the window in case Cory came back. Maya and Riley handed him art supplies through the window so he could help with the posters.

More people showed up while they were working. All of them hurried in like it was an emergency. Undoubtedly, Riley had beckoned them here with a call just as alarming as the one Maya got. When Farkle showed up, he sat outside the window for a few seconds before complaining that Lucas was holding up the line to get in. Lucas leaned over and Farkle climbed over him to get into the room. Zay came in through the front door. By the time he entered Riley’s room he was holding a bowl of mac and cheese.

“You have good snacks.” Zay said around a spoonful of mac and cheese in his mouth. 

“Where’s my macaroni?” Cory came stomping in. He saw Zay with the bowl and just shrugged.

“Put the bowl in the sink when you’re finished.” Cory said and he turned to leave.

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna kick them out?” Lucas asked, motioning to Zay and Farkle.

“Why would I?” Cory asked.

“Because they are boys and they’re IN YOUR DAUGHTER’S ROOM!” Lucas gestured wildly.

“These boys aren’t the romantic type.” Cory said.

“They both have girlfriends.” Said Lucas. 

“Well their girlfriends aren’t here.” Cory pointed out.

“Mine is.” Farkle said.

“What?” Cory asked.

“Hi.” Smackle said, walking out of Riley’s closet.

“AAAHHH!” Everyone screamed.

“Smackle, when did you get here?” Riley asked.

“I’ve been here.” Smackle said.

“Why were you in my closet?” Riley asked.

“I came for an air sample. I’m looking for the scientific cause of your constantly lustrous hair. I’ve decided it must be in the air. I’m going to your closet next, Maya.” Smackle explained.

“Knock yourself out.” Maya said nonchalantly. 

“So you gonna kick Farkle out now? His girlfriend is here.” Lucas said.

“Farkle’s girlfriend doesn’t live here. Yours does. And I believe it’s time to kick you out again.” Cory said.

“You can’t kick me out. I’m already out.” Lucas gestured at the window he was currently outside of. Cory was speechless. He stomped his feet a few times in irritation.

“Topanga!” Cory yelled. Topanga sauntered in casually.

“What is it?” Topanga asked.

“Can he be there, outside the window like that? Kick him out!” Cory whined as he pointed at Lucas.

“I can’t kick him out. He is out.” Topanga gestured at the window. Lucas smiled widely.

“Thank you Mrs. Matthews.” Lucas said. Cory stepped in front of his wife and looked at Lucas.

“Don’t smile at my wife you…..you…..thirty year old!” Cory said before storming off.

“You kids have a nice time.” Topanga said. She left as well.

“Your house is always so fun.” Zay said. He leaned against the wall and continued to eat. Maya agreed with Zay. Riley’s house was the most fun. From day one Maya had loved being at Riley’s house. The happy family atmosphere always made Maya feel warm inside. Even now that Maya had a stable home life with two loving parents, she still preferred Riley’s place. She wondered if her future home would be this welcoming. Would the long game with Josh culminate in the type of family environment that Maya wanted? Marrying Josh would make her a Matthews and Matthews children grew up the way Riley grew up. The thought of that made Maya so happy.

————————————————————

Monday’s theme was “Coming Home is Sweet”. Maya only knew that because Riley kept saying it as she handed out candy in front of Lucas’s locker. She had peppermints painted on her cheeks and her eyeshadow was bright blue. Her hair was in two braids with red ribbon throughout. An entire can of hair spray had gone into making sure the braids stood upright on Riley’s head in the shape of candy canes.

“How’s the locker looking Maya?” Riley asked as she handed out a purple swirl lollipop to a freshman.

“Great! It’s done.” Maya said. She stepped away from the locker so Riley could see her handiwork. At the top of the locker were cutout paper letters that spelled HU-HUR HUR HURRRRRR. Underneath the letters there was a picture of Lucas with a big head and tiny body and he was riding a football like a horse.

“What is that?” Riley asked.

“It’s a locker. I decorated it. It’s a decorated locker.” Maya said.

“Where’s the candy?” 

“What candy?”

“The theme of the day is sweets, Maya! Where are the sweets?” 

“Ohhhhh ‘Coming Home is Sweet’! I get it now.” Maya said. “Hold on I can fix it.” Maya reached into Riley’s candy basket and pulled out a small peppermint. She glued the pepperment to the big cowboy hat on Lucas’s big head.

“Perfect!” Maya said.

———————————————

On Tuesday Maya was taken off locker decorating duty. It was a good thing because she was way too distracted. Last night Maya checked her text chat with Josh. There was still no reply to her Hi~ text. But three little dots showed up under the text. Then they disappeared. Then the dots came back. Obviously Josh was typing but not sending anything. The dots were playing hide and seek with Maya. It was driving her insane. 

“My heart is broken.” Zay said. He sat in his desk holding a heart shaped cookie that was cracked down the middle. He gave Maya half and she took it happily.

“Awh who bwoke yuh hawt?” Maya said like she was talking to a baby.

“The lunch lady,” Zay took a bite if his cookie half. “And Vanessa because she can’t make it to the Homecoming Dance.”

“That sucks.” Maya said.

“Idea! You should go to the dance with Zay as friends!” Riley said as she turned in her desk and smiled at Maya. She had hearts painted around both of her eyes and a thin heart shape of lipstick on her lips she looked eerily like the queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland. She also had HOME Is WHERE painted on one arm and THE HEART IS painted on the other arm.

“You wanna?” Maya asked Zay.

“I guess so.” Zay said. He rested his chin on his hand with a depressed look. Maya had hoped Zay would refuse. She wanted to go by herself and spend most of her night acting very mature around Josh. But Zay looked so sad and Riley looked so happy that she just couldn’t say no.

———————————————

Wednesday night found Maya, Riley, and Smackle at the dress store. Halfway through the week Riley got the idea that their outfits for the dance should be school colors. Since the school colors of Abigail Adams High were a super patriotic red, white, and blue; Riley had assigned each girl a color. Maya was white. She scanned a rack of dresses that looked eerily wedding specific as Riley and Smackle tried on red and blue dresses respectively. 

“Do I look traditionally attractive in this dress?” Smackle asked.

“Yes you do but Farkle doesn’t care about that.” Riley said.

“Of course not. Farkle loves me for my exceptional and one-of-a-kind mind. Occasionally, however, I like to look traditionally attractive and show him so that his brain goes blooh-blah.” Smackle contorted her face into a weird shape and moved her hands like a T-rex. 

“Yep that’s exactly what Farkle looks like.” Maya said. 

“I found my dress as well!” Riley said as she spun around in a poofy red dress. It looked great on her but it clashed with the patriot hat she was still wearing from mascot day at school. 

Maya picked a dress for herself and looked at her phone one more time. There was still no reply from Josh and the three dots had stopped appearing. All Maya could do was sigh.

—————————————————————

Thursday was dance day, literally. Students were dancing in the halls. Maya thought it was an insane theme but watching Mr. Matthews dance in front of the class for an hour while he taught was hilarious. The good thing about this day was that Maya would be seeing Josh soon. 

At 7 pm on the dot, Maya walked into the dance venue. Riley had dragged her here right on time along with all of their friends. The boys had color coordinated their outfits with the girls. Lucas had to wear his jersey to the dance which was red and matched Riley’s dress perfectly. Farkle wore a flashy blue suit that lit up when he pressed a button. Zay looked extremely nice. White was definitely his color. He wore a crisp white suit that contrasted the black shirt he wore. Maya felt self conscious about how much she and Zay looked like they were going to their wedding. 

Not many people were at the dance this early. The chaperones were at the dance already, though. Josh stood by the punch bowl with his arms crossed. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and nice slacks. Everything about him was just so nice. As Maya walked toward him they locked eyes. For the first time she was happy to be wearing this wedding-like dress. She felt like she was walking down the aisle toward her future husband.

“Guarding the punch bowl?” Maya asked when she got close. 

“That’s not much of a greeting but yes, I’m making sure no one spikes the punch.” Josh said.

“I was going to greet you differently but if I said hi you might not have replied.” Maya said. She smiled a devilish smile and leaned against the refreshment table. Josh turned to face the table and placed his hands on the table with a sigh.

“That text…” Josh began.

“Yeah?” Maya asked.

“I tried to reply a bunch of times but nothing sounded right. I kept typing stuff then deleting it.” Josh said. Maya smiled bigger now. She could feel it in her cheeks how big her smile was.

“What’s making you so happy?” Josh asked.

“You like me. You like me a lot.” Maya said.

“What makes you say that?” Josh asked. Maya noticed that he didn’t deny it. 

“I did my research. If the text didn’t matter much to you, you would have immediately replied with something silly. If it freaked you out, you would have thought about it for a while then texted me a bunch of questions. If you loved me unconditionally like family you would have immediately replied with I love you. And, if you had a girlfriend she would have forced you to call me and clear things up. You didn’t do any of those things. You wanted to text me the perfect thing. That’s what you do when you really like someone. I know because that’s what I did when I texted you.” Maya said. Josh let out a breathy chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Just to let you know,” Maya said. “I like that you want to say the perfect thing to me. But I like it more when you actually hit send.”

“The same goes for you.” Josh said. 

“Maya! Come dance!” Riley called from the middle of the dance floor. Maya wanted to stay and talk to Josh but she couldn’t resist Riley’s flailing dance moves. Maya sauntered over to Riley and started flailing with her. They danced and danced until the couldn’t dance anymore. A few times Maya tried to go back to the punch bowl but Riley kept distracting her. The third time Riley asked Maya to admire the decorations on the other side of the room from the refreshment table, Maya knew something was up. So, instead of walking around and looking at streamers, Maya dragged Riley to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” Maya asked. Riley looked at her with big innocent eyes.

“I’m enjoying the dance. What else would I be doing?” Riley asked.

“I’ve been trying to get punch all night but you won’t let me.” 

“Of course you can have punch! I’ll ask Lucas or Zay to get it for you.” 

“I want to get the punch myself.”

“You never want to do things yourself when you can make other people do it for you.” Riley said. Maya was getting frustrated even though what Riley said was true. 

“Well maybe it’s not about the punch. Maybe it’s about what’s around the punch.”

“What’s around the punch?” Riley asked. She was doing a bad job of acting oblivious. 

“People! There are people around the punch! And there’s one person around the punch who I really want to punch! I mean talk to. I don’t know why I said punch. I want to talk to Josh.” Maya said. She headed for the door, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

“You’re not going to be my aunt, Maya.” Riley’s voice was getting too serious for Maya’s liking. Maya paused with the bathroom door half open and looked back at Riley.

“Josh has agreed to the long game with me. In ten years our three year gap will feel like nothing.” 

“Maya, It’s not good for you to be my aunt.” 

“Are you saying I’m not good enough to be part of your family?” Hurt shown through in Maya’s eyes. Without thinking, she backed out of the bathroom and into the alcove that housed the doors to the separate men’s and women’s restrooms.

“You know I would never think that!” Riley yelled.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Josh stepped out of the men’s bathroom and Maya almost gasped. “It’s not that Maya’s not good enough for our family. Instead it’s that I’m not good enough for your best friend.” Josh pointed an accusatory finger at Riley.

“What? That’s not true. Riley tell him that’s not true!” Maya pleaded.


	3. The Cold War

Riley didn’t tell Josh it wasn’t true. In fact, Riley didn’t say anything. For the rest of the dance Riley didn’t talk to Maya or Josh. Maya didn’t talk to Riley either. She did, however, finally get some punch.

“Riley doesn’t want me to date you.” Josh said in a concerned tone.

“She didn’t say that.” Maya said. She squeezed the cup in her hand a little too tightly as she waited for Josh’s answer.

“She didn’t deny it.” Josh’s voice was sad. Maya wanted to hug him. 

“No one knows what Riley is thinking.” Maya said.

“Wrong. Everyone knows what Riley is thinking, especially when it comes to you. She loves you. She thinks you’re perfect. Obviously she doesn’t think the same of me.” Josh said.

————————————————

Maya climbed into her bed with her homecoming dress still on. She didn’t know what to do. Riley had a problem with her relationship with Josh, a real problem. It was a big enough problem that Riley insulted her uncle and didn’t apologize. It was big enough that Riley hadn’t spoken to Maya for the rest of the night. Maya was scared. She wanted nothing more than to be with Josh. Riley, however, didn’t want that at all. It seemed like the most important thing she and Riley had ever disagreed about. This wasn’t something Maya was willing to budge on and she had the feeling Riley wouldn’t budge either. Maya had always believed that she and Riley would be friends forever. She still felt that way. But she didn’t know how to bring this up to Riley without it becoming an argument. She was afraid to say anything to Riley. Maya felt like any conversation would eventually come back to this topic and this topic would always cause an argument, a big argument.

————————————————

“The Cold War.” Mr. Matthews said in Friday morning History class. He pointed to the chalkboard that had THE COLD WAR written on it. 

“Is this going to be a thinly veiled life lesson for Riley and Maya?” Smackle leaned forward and asked Farkle. 

“I hope so. Someone needs to do something.” Farkle said.

“The Cold War was a period of deep tension between The United States and The Soviet Union. It wasn’t so much a war full of fighting and gunfire, but it was a standoff of sorts. The two nations had issues with each other that could have led to war. But, advanced weaponry basically assured that there would be mutual destruction if either side attacked. So neither side ever did. But the fear of attack was strong in the citizens of the U.S. So much so that school children would have bomb drills during which they hid under their desks to protect themselves from nuclear warfare.” Mr. Matthews said.

“A wooden desk would never protect a person from a nuclear bomb. It was really just an attempt at giving the students peace of mind.” Farkle interjected.

“Shhhhhh! He hasn’t told us how this relates to our friend group yet.” Said Zay. Riley turned around and everyone but Maya slid to the floor to hide under their desks.

“I’m sure this lesson has nothing to do with any of us.” Riley said to Zay’s desk, which Zay was now trembling under. Maya locked eyes with Riley but didn’t say anything. Riley turned around wordlessly to face the chalkboard again. “This is just a generic history lesson, right daddy?”

“Riley, look around. Your classmates are hiding under desks out of fear of what’s coming next. If this lesson isn’t about you then I don’t what is.” Cory said in a concerned tone. Riley looked around the classroom with guilt on her face. She looked like she might cry.

“Daddy, how long did The Cold War last? Was it over quickly?” Riley asked hopefully. Cory’s eyes grew wide. He hesitated replying. 

“It lasted a little over forty years.” Cory said quickly in a high pitched voice.

“No!” Lucas yelled from under his desk. 

“What finally ended it?” Maya spoke up for the first time all class.

“Well the Soviet Union fell apart…” Cory’s words trailed off. Riley turned around in her desk again. This time she purposefully stared Maya straight in the eyes. 

“Wanna talk about it in forty years?” Riley asked. Maya nodded.

“Gives me time to prepare to fall apart.” Maya said. Maya knew that if it was between the two of them, she would be the one to fall apart.

“Aw girls come on…” Cory pleaded. The bell rang before he could finish and everyone climbed out from under their desks awkwardly.

———————————————————

Maya sat next to Riley at the bakery out of habit. They were facing away from each other however. Lucas was pacing back and forth behind them.

“This has to stop. We can’t function like this. Talk to each other!” Lucas yelled. Maya and Riley didn’t move. 

“This makes me so uneasy. Farkle you’ve known them the longest. Do something.” Zay said. Farkle slid to the edge of his seat.

“Ladies!” Farkle said. Riley and Maya smiled at Farkle but did not smile at each other. 

“I did everything I could.” Farkle said, slumping back in his seat. Maya’s phone vibrated in her hand. It was a text from Josh.

 _Have you talked to Riley yet?_ The text said.

 _No. I’m avoiding it._ Maya replied.

_Well I can’t avoid it. I have to talk to her. Where are you?_

_We’re at Topanga’s but we’ll be leaving soon to go to the game. If we win the game we’re coming back here to celebrate._

“Don’t just sit there! Help me put up streamers!” Topanga exclaimed as she came out of the back room carrying a large box. Everyone got up to help her except for Lucas who had to go to the game early.

——————————————————

The Abigail Adams Patriots won the game. Everyone charged into Topanga’s Bakery cheering and hooting. Lucas was being hoisted on the shoulders of a couple of people even though he sat on the bench the whole game. Maya was very confused by this. Lucas seemed to be confused by it also. He was trying to get down but a couple of burly guys kept lifting him back up. Maya sat on a stool with her back resting against the counter. Every now and then she said a lackluster cheer to go along the the more excited people in the room. Then Maya saw Josh walk in. He scanned the room, saw Riley, and walked toward her. Maya imagined this going one of two ways: bad or super bad. She rolled off of her stool and went over to Cory.

“Was there an alarm for when a bomb was about to hit?” Maya asked Cory.

“What?” Cory was in the middle of chanting PATRIOTS so he didn’t hear what Maya said. 

“During the Cold War! Were there alarms that told kids when to get under the desks?” Maya asked.

“Yes. The alarms sounded like bwa bwa bwaaaaaaaaa.” Cory said. 

“Bwa bwa bwaaaaaaa!” Maya started yelling. 

“Maya, what’s going on? Is something happening?” Cory asked. 

“Yes. Something is about to explode and I think it has to do with the plan you helped me with.” Maya said. She gestured to the other side of the room where Josh was currently standing over Riley. They were just staring at each other. 

“What plan?” Topanga asked from next to Cory. Cory’s face froze with his mouth open. It looked like he was screaming in fear but no sound came out. 

“Coryyyyyyyyyy what did you do?” Topanga asked through gritted teeth. 

“I may have helped Maya get closer to Josh.” Cory said.

“In exchange for what?” Topanga’s jaw was still clenched. 

“The name of my first born child.” Maya said.

“Cory!” Topanga yelled.

“I’m sorry! It was a moment of weakness.” Cory pointed at Maya. “She invoked the name of Shawn!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Maya said. She walked toward Josh and Riley without looking to see if Topanga and Cory were following. 

“I need to know, Riley.” Josh said.

“Know what?” Riley stood up and faced Josh.

“Do you think I’m not good enough for Maya?” Josh asked. 

“I don’t think I can trust you with her.” 

“Riley!” Cory exclaimed. The room quieted as people stopped cheering to stare at Riley and Josh. Even the burly guys who were hoisting Lucas paused and he was able to finally climb down. 

“How could you say that to me?” Josh asked.

“Bwa bwa bwaaaaaaaaaaa!” Cory made the alarm sound.

“Okay everybody out!” Topqanga yelled. She ushered a grumbling crowd toward the door. Riley began to grab her things.

“Oh no, you stay!” Topanga pointed at Riley. “You stay.” She pointed at Josh. “You definitely stay.” She pointed at Maya.”

“What’s going on?” Katy asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

“Everyone sit!” Topanga yelled. Everyone did as she ordered. Katy even sat on a stool although she didn’t know what was happening.

“Riley, does this situation need parental intervention?” Topanga asked.

“I don’t think so. Not yet.” Replied Riley. Topanga nodded.

“We’ll be in the back. I expect the three of you to sit here and talk this out.” Topanga said. She dragged Cory into the back room by his ear and Katy followed them.

Once the adults were gone, Josh looked at Riley with a mix of anger and sadness on his face. 

“You’ve known me your entire life.” Josh said. “How can you not trust me?” 

“You’re a great uncle, a great brother, and a great son; but that doesn’t mean you’ll be a great boyfriend. Maya deserves a great boyfriend.” Riley said.

“You don’t know he won’t be a good boyfriend. He’s a good person.” Maya came to bat for Josh.

“You’re my favorite person peaches. I’d do anything for you. Your boyfriend should feel the same way. He should never act like your flirting is unwanted. He should never make you play games to earn his affection. He should work to earn you.” Riley cut her eyes at Josh then smiled appeasingly at Maya.

“Romance isn’t that easy, Riley. Sometimes things are good and sometimes they aren’t. Sometimes you get hurt and sometimes you find true love. You never know unless you try.” Josh held his hand to his heart as he spoke.

“Not on my watch. Maya has been left behind before. I won’t let anyone do that to her again if I can help it. I definitely won’t let anyone in my family do that to her.” Riley’s voice was full of emotion.

“So that’s it? You’re saying no to this?” Josh asked in a small voice.

“I’m not saying no. I’m saying prove yourself. Earn your place.” Riley said. Josh looked surprised and confused. Without saying anything else, Josh stood and left.

“Why?” Maya asked once Josh was gone.

“Because it’s you and me. You liked Lucas for months because you wanted to make sure he was a good guy. You made sure he was right for me. Why wouldn’t I do the same for you?” Riley said.

“You’re protecting me?” Maya asked.

“Of course.”

“You’ll always protect me?”

“You know I will. They don’t call me The Great Shield for nothin’.” Riley puffed out her chest.

“No one calls you that.” Said Maya.

“I know.” Riley’s chest deflated and her voice got softer.

“Ring power?” Asked Maya meekly.

“Ring Power.” Riley said. They tapped the rings on their pointer fingers together and hugged.

“Everything ok out here?” Cory asked as he peeked his head around a corner.

“We’re Riley and Maya. We’re always ok.” Riley said.

————————————————

 _How do you feel?_ Josh texted Maya that night.

 _Riley and I talked it out. I feel much better._ Maya texted back. 

_I wish I could say the same. I feel horrible._

_Do you think what Riley said was unreasonable?_

_No! Riley was right. I just feel bad that she had to say it. I should have treated you better. You deserve more._

_Is this a confession?_ Maya texted and then bit at her nails nervously as she waited for a reply.

 _When I confess you’ll know it. Anyway I think the game needs to change now and I believe it’s my move._ Josh replied.

————————————————

On Saturday morning Maya sat, in her pajamas, on the couch in Riley’s front room. Riley sat next to her and Lucas was on Riley’s other side. Zay was in the comfy armchair to the left of the couch. His phone was on the coffee table in front of the couch and Vanessa was present on speaker phone. Between the couch and the coffee table, Farkle and Smackle sat on the floor.

“Are you wearing pajamas?” Riley asked the phone.

“Of course I am. I just woke up.” Vanessa’s voice came out of the phone.

“It makes sense that Vanessa is in pajamas. She’s in her bedroom!” Zay said. “But why did the rest of us have to do it? Lucas and I rode the subway like this!” Zay gestured at his bright green pajama pants with alligators printed all over them. 

“It’s a slumber party!” Riley exclaimed. She waved her hands above her head and a few feathers were jostled loose from her fluffy robe.

“None of us slept here.” Lucas added.

“I know.” Riley pouted. “When I brought up having a slumber party with all my friends, my dad started making a bwa bwa bwaaaaaaaa noise.”

“It’s ok Riles. This is just as fun.” Maya said.

“This is the best slumber party I’ve ever been to.” Smackle said.

“How many slumber parties have you been to?” Maya asked Smackle.

“This one!” Replied Smackle. She and Farkle were wearing matching octopus onesies. When they first arrived, Maya had asked them about the onesies. Farkle told her that the octopus was he and Smackle’s favorite animal. They respected the octopus’s intelligence and believed that it would be the next dominant species after humans go extinct. Maya only listened to half of what Farkle said and mostly just nodded blankly. 

“Let’s watch cartoons!” Riley shouted.

“What channel?” Vanessa asked.

“Happy Hippo Cartoon Hour!” Everyone in the room yelled at once. Riley had ranted about it enough that they all knew what she wanted to watch. 

“Everything is really okay now right? The war is over?” Lucas asked as Happy the Hippo came on screen to introduce the first cartoon.

“Everything is okay. And nothing will ever be wrong again. Right Maya?” Riley said. Maya didn’t have time to answer because someone knocked on the door.

“Uh oh.” Farkle said, turning to look at the door.

“What uh oh? No! No uh oh!” Lucas exclaimed. 

“Riley said nothing bad will ever happen and then a knock came at the door. It can’t be good.” Farkle said.

“It does seem ominous.” Said Smackle. Everyone looked at the door but no one got up to answer it.

“What’s going on? It sounds exciting over there. I’m so curious!” Vanessa said. No one answered her. Then the door swung open.

“Forgot I have a key. How’s it going?” Josh said as he walked in. He was wearing blue and green plaid pajama pants with a navy blue t-shirt.

“Who is it?” Vanessa asked.

“Josh” Zay responded.

“Josh who?” Vanessa asked. Her voice was the same volume it had been all morning but it sounded much louder now that everyone else in the room was quietly staring at Josh.

“Riley’s uncle.” Zay said.

“Ohhhhhhh the cute one that Maya………” Zay grabbed the phone and took it off speaker before Vanessa could say anything else.

“Now’s really not the time to be talking about all that.” Zay whispered into the phone “Yes, yes I promise to keep you informed on what’s going on.”

Maya scooched over on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Josh smiled and sat next to Maya.

“We didn’t expect to see you today, Josh.” Lucas said, leaning forward to look past Riley and Maya at Josh.

“Josh just sat on the sofa next to Maya. Now Lucas is going all alpha male on him, asking him why he’s here and stuff.” Zay said into the phone.

“I was told about the slumber party and I thought I’d come over. Is there a problem?” Josh asked. He matched Lucas’s gaze.

“Josh isn’t backing down. He’s obviously challenging Lucas’s dominance.” Zay whispered. His whispers weren’t really whispers but raspy yells that everyone could hear.

“Shhhhhhh” Farkle said to Zay. Smackle and Farkle had moved around the coffee table so that they could face the couch and watch the action. They had gotten popcorn from somewhere and were munching on it energetically.

“And who was it that informed you about this party?” Lucas asked, squinting his eyes at Josh.

“Take off your shirt!” Smackle interjected.

“Smackle!” Farkle yelled.

“Lucas has challenged Josh to a formal duel.” Zay said to Vanessa. “No he didn’t say the word duel. It’s in the eyes. His eyes are saying ‘Let’s duel’.” Zay continued. Maya took a pillow from the couch and threw it at Zay’s face. Her aim was perfect and the pillow landed with a smack on the side of Zay’s head. It knocked the phone out of Zay’s hand and onto the floor. Zay’s eyes widened as he saw his phone crash to the floor.

“Vanessa!” Zay yelled. “Vanessa, baby, are you still with us?” He cradled the cell phone and tapped on it to place it back on speaker.

“I’m here.” Vanessa said. Zay breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rude.” Zay said with a scornful look at Maya.

“I invited Josh to the slumber party!” Riley raised her voice over the madness that was going on in the room. Lucas looked at Riley with surprise but he didn’t say anything.

“If you want someone to prove himself, it only makes sense to give him the chance to do so.” Riley said. She smiled once at Lucas and then at Josh.

“And that, boys and girls, is why understanding is the key to friendship, hyuck hyuck.” Happy the Hippo said as he closed out the first cartoon of the hour.


	4. What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. At first I thought this fic would move fast and span the three remaining years of high school and all of college. But so far time is moving very slowly in this fic. I cut this chapter short so that I could move on and speed things up a bit.

Josh was taking the act of proving himself seriously and it made Maya happy. Whenever he had free time, Josh joined their group outings. He had stayed for the entire slumber party, joining the gang for charades after Happy Hippo Cartoon hour was over. He ate lunch with them after that. When the gang hung out at the bakery on weekends, Josh was there. He came to group outings at the movie theater and when they were just hanging at Riley’s place. So of course he was there when Zay came bursting into Riley’s apartment excitedly.

“Vanessa’s coming!” Zay jumped up and down after entering the room.

“Here? When?” Lucas asked. He stood from the couch and bounced a little on his feet as well.

“Next week. Her school is closing down for the whole week because of a boll weevil infestation.” Zay said. Maya stood up but continued to hold Josh’s hand, which she had been holding the whole time. 

“Wow! A whole school of cowboys got scared off by a….a… what was it again?” Maya began in a Southern drawl.

“Boll weevil. It’s a bug.” Josh said.

“Well I’ll be! A lil ol’ bug varmint scared off the big bad Texans.” Maya continued in her Southern accent.

“Hey, the boll weevil is no joke.” Lucas said.

“Don’t mess with Texas!” Zay said.

“It’s a real problem and a swarm can ruin a whole season of crops.” Said Lucas.

“Yeah!” Said Zay.

“Also…… don’t mess with Texas.” Lucas finally said. Maya walked closer to Lucas. She couldn’t get too close to him because her and Josh’s arms were only so long and Maya refused to let go of Josh’s hand. So instead of walking over to Lucas, Mays sat back down next to Josh.

“Didn’t Zay try to date you once. He said he would sit next to you at the movies when I wasn’t around.” Josh said in a low voice that only Maya could hear. 

“That was before he and Vanessa figured out the whole long distance thing.He’s obsessed with her these days.” Maya said with a warm smile in Josh’s direction. She got the feeling that he was jealous and she didn’t hate it.

“So Vanessa is finally coming to New York! We have to get ready! We need to plan every moment of her week here so we get enough Vanessa time.” Riley said. “I had a dream last night. You were there.” She pointed at Maya. “And you were there.” She pointed at Lucas. “And you were there.” She pointed at Zay. “Vanessa was also there but… but….her head was a cell phone!” Riley said with horror on her face. She collapsed onto the couch and curled into Maya’s shoulder with a shriek.

“Oh ok Riley it’s ok. La la loooo laaa calm down little wingbat laaaaaa.” Maya sang as she stroked Riley’s hair. Riley closed her eyes and a content smile grew across her face. 

“Yeah but Vanessa is my girlfriend, not yours. You can’t plan her entire week here. She and I will need some alone time.” Zay said.

“Ah!” Riley exclaimed. She reacted as if she had been hit.

“You can’t say those two words to her!” Maya hissed as she covered Riley’s ears.

“What words? Alone time?” Zay asked. Riley screamed again. She looked at Maya with a pout.

“How come everybody but me gets to have alone time?” Riley asked.

“Riles, you can have alone time too.” Maya continued.

“The last time I tried, I almost drowned behind the cafeteria.” Riley said.

“Just don’t be so extreme net time…..” Riley stood up before Maya finished talking.

“Alone time. My room. Now.” Riley grabbed Lucas’s arm and dragged him down the hall.

“Should I set some boundaries for them? I am Riley’s uncle. Do you guys see me as an authority figure?” Josh asked genuinely. 

“No.” Maya replied with a chuckle. 

“You can be whatever you want.” Smackle said in a dreamy voice.

“Hey! Don’t flirt with boing the way you flirt with Lucas and Zay. He’s taken.” Maya stretched her arm across Josh’s chest possessively. 

“So are Lucas and I! And we’re in REAL relationships, not whatever this is.” Zay gestured at Josh and Maya’s intertwined hands as he spoke.

“Smackle is also taken!” Farkle said with arms crossed over his chest. He shot a look at Smackle.

“But I love you the most.” Smackle said to Farkle as she squeezed his cheek. Farkle’s sharp expression quickly melted into a dopey smile.

Riley came back into the room alone and plopped onto the couch next to Maya.

“Where’s Lucas?” Maya asked.

“He got chased out the window.” Riley replied.

——————————————————

Mr. Matthews had been teaching for no more than ten minutes when Zay raised his hand enthusiastically. 

“Yes Mr. Babineaux?” Cory asked.

“What does this have to do with me?” Zay asked. Cory looked at Zay with surprise then turned to look at the chalkboard that had THE TITANIC written on it. 

“Why would it have anything to do with you?” Cory asked.

“Because important things are happening for me this week. You should be teaching me a life lesson. What’s my lesson?” Zay asked obstinately. Cory stared at the chalkboard for a moment as he thought. He then turned to the class and placed both hands on his desk. 

“The Titanic was touted as being an unsinkable ship. The captain often bragged about this fact. But the ship was not unsinkable. The iceberg proved that. No ship is unsinkable and nothing is unbreakable.” Cory said.

“That’s it? Ships can sink? What does that even mean?” Zay asked

“Hey you wanted a life lesson, I gave you a life lesson. Do with it what you will.” Cory said.

——————————————————————

The entire gang was at the movie theater to kick of Vanessa’s week in New York. As soon Vanessa walked in, Riley put a sash over her head that said #1 Vanessa. When asked what the sash meant, Riley said that out of all the Vanessas in the world this Vanessa was the best one. The group laughed. It was such a Riley thing to do and say. Vanessa thanked Riley and wore the sash proudly. 

“I’m so glad I finally get to hang out with y’all.” Vanessa said to the group. “Your friends are much more interesting than mine.” She said to Zay.

“We’re really not that interesting.” Lucas said with a shrug.

“Yes you are! My friends never have Saturday morning sleepovers or Monday movie nights. Plus my friends are always in and out of relationships with a cloud of drama. Y’all are different. It’s cool.” Vanessa said. Maya wasn’t sure how true that was. 

The group moved over to the concession stand. There were multiple discussions about which snacks to get. Josh got popcorn and Maya talked him into letting her pour her raisinettes into his popcorn. It tasted better that way. When Smackle got to the front of the line, she had a hard time picking a snack. She wanted nachos or gummy bears. Then she wanted a slushie with malted milk balls. People in the back of the line began to grumble about what was taking so long. 

“Ok Smackle what’s your absolute favorite snack?” Lucas asked. 

“Oh Lucas, I understand that you’re so smitten with me you want to know everything about me but I have someone I love.” Smackle said. Lucas threw up his hands in exasperation.

——————————————————————

The movie was an action spy flick. Lucas, Zay, and Farkle exited the theater with their hands up like guns. They pretended to shoot each other and run from fake bombs that were about to detonate. Maya, Josh, Riley, Smackle, and Vanessa walked out after them.

“They always have so much fun.” Riley said. She looked at the three boys fondly. 

“They’re goofballs.” Maya said.

“I love my goofball.” Smackle added. Vanessa stopped walking. It took a few steps for the others to notice Vanessa wasn’t with them. They turned to look at her.

“How do you know?” Vanessa asked. She was a few feet away but everyone could tell she was looking at Smackle.

“Know what?” Smackle asked.

“How do you know that you love him? How long were you two dating before you said the L word?” Vanessa walked closer to Smackle and leaned in eagerly.

“I say it all the time. Is it that big of a deal?” Smackle looked around at everyone in confusion.

“Oh. Maybe it’s not. Do the rest of you say it all the time too?” Vanessa asked. The group grew silent and they all looked at each other. 

“Josh and I aren’t an official couple so………..no.” Maya said. 

“Lucas and I haven’t said it either.” Riley said.

“I cried when Yogi said it to me.” The whole group jumped in shock as the tall Darby walked by with tiny Yogi on her back. They were the oldest couple Maya knew of except for Riley’s parents. The group watched in silence as the piggy-backing couple walked by. 

“I’m not the best at emotions. Is love too much? I don’t remember when I started saying it. I just did one day.” Smackle said . Vanessa laughed nervously.

“It doesn’t have to be too much. You joke around about flirting with Zay and Lucas all the time. You can joke about love also.” Vanessa said. Her nervous laughter flowed constantly between her words.

“So love is either a joke or it’s too much. I understand.” Smackle said. She walked toward Farkle who was in the middle of a villain monologue and pulled him away from Zay and Lucas who were pretending to be tied to a bench.

“Hey! Untie us first!” Zay yelled at Farkle and Smackle’s backs. The two did not stop walking until they disappeared behind a column. Riley rushed over and pretended to untie the boys.

“What’s going on with Farkle and Smackle?” Lucas asked. 

“I don’t know.” Said Riley. Maya shrugged her shoulders.

“I think I said something wrong.” Vanessa said.

“Oh psh-shaw, Farkle and Smackle are weird. I’m sure they’re over there plotting world domination. They’ll be back smiling their nerdy smiles in no time.” Zay said as he threw his arm over Vanessa’s shoulders. He was half right. After a few minutes Farkle returned to the group. Smackle wasn’t with him and Farkle’s face looked like he was about to throw up.

“Where’s Smackle?” Riley asked.

“She left.” Said Farkle.

“Why?” Asked Maya.

“She broke up with me.” Farkle said, anguish showing on his face. Zay’s eyes widened.

“Oh! No ship is unsinkable. The lesson wasn’t about me at all. It was about Farkle and Smackle. I feel lied to!” Zay said. Vanessa gave Zay a backhand slap to the stomach to shut him up. 

“How could this happen?” Farkle asked in a small voice.

“It’ll be okay.” Riley said in a high pitched voice.

“Come here little Minkus.” Maya said. Both she and Riley opened their arms for Farkle. Farkle walked over to them and leaned into a double hug.


	5. Breakups and Finals and Presents Oh My!

The bay window had seen many things. It witnessed fashion shows and sleepovers. It was present every time Lucas got chased out. For years the bay window watched as Farkle Minkus climbed in and out. Today, however, was new. Farkle Minkus sat on the bay window bench alone. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his shins. It was dark in the room and no one other than Farkle had entered for a long time.

“Farkle?” Auggie, the littlest Matthews. Entered the room with a bowl in his hands.

“Did Riley send you? Or was it Maya?” Farkle asked in a hoarse voice. 

“Everyone sent me. You need to eat.” Auggie held the bowl up to Farkle.

“I’m not hungry.” Farkle said. Multiple disappointed sighs could be heard outside the door.

“I’ve been told to cry if you don’t take the soup. Please take the soup.” Auggie said. Farkle took the bowl and Auggie exited the room with his head held high. 

“He took the soup.” Auggie said outside the room. A stifled cheer rose up in the hall. 

“I know you’re out there. It’s your room. Just come in.” Farkle said. Five heads leaned into the room; Cory, Riley, Topanga, Maya, and Auggie in that order. Riley and Maya were each pushed into the room and the others backed away slowly.

Riley sat on one side of Farkle and Maya sat on the other. Riley took the soup from Farkle and held a spoonful of it up to Farkle’s mouth. Farkle opened his mouth, took in the soup, and swallowed it. 

“You don’t have to act so weird. I’m not contagious.” Farkle said.

“You were the first one of us to get into a relationship and now you’re the first one to break up. You keep doing stuff we aren’t ready for. We don’t know what to do.” Maya said.

“You’ve been sad before. Do whatever you normally do to cheer up sad people.” Farkle said. Riley stood up and faced Farkle. She began dancing and singing.

“Farkle, Oh Farkle, Your name has such sparkle. Don’t be sad. Farkle don’t be sad.” The song ended with spirit hands. Farkle smiled slightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maya asked.

“She asked me what love is. But I couldn’t explain it. She didn’t understand that. I always say that I love you guys. She couldn’t understand how I could use the word love so much without knowing what it was.” Farkle paused. He looked down at his knees. “She asked me if I loved her. I told her I wasn’t sure. Then she broke up with me.”

Riley hugged Farkle so tight he coughed.

“Smackle isn’t good at emotions.” Maya said.

“She feels her emotions stronger than the rest of us! Sometimes she has trouble putting names to them and she doesn’t always express them the way you would expect but she feels them.” Farkle said. Riley kept hugging Farkle. Somehow her grip got tighter.

“You’ll be okay. You’ve got us.” Maya said. Farkle looked up at Maya. His eyes looked puffy as if he had been crying but Maya hadn’t seen it happen.

“You two are my oldest and best friends. You always listen to me even if you don’t understand what I’m talking about. You humor me even when you don’t share my interests. Smackle was different. She liked what I liked. She knew what I knew. Science tells us that diversity is preferred for crops, the environment, and society. I appreciate having friends that are different from me but it was amazing to have someone so similar.” Farkle said.

————————————————————

The window bench in the bakery downstairs was witnessing a similar scene. Smackle was sitting on the bench. Her feet were firmly on the ground and she was looking straight ahead. Three people; Vanessa, Zay, and Lucas; entered the bakery and convened at the counter. Every few minutes one of them would look over their shoulder at Smackle. They kept ordering muffins but not eating them. Eventually the three of them built up enough nerve to walk over to Smackle.

“Muffin?” Vanessa asked. She held out a plate piled high with muffins to Vanessa. Smackle took a blueberry and picked at it. The three sat and awkwardly stared at Smackle, unsure what to say.

“If you think about it we’re all the same. We’re newcomers in the friend group. Riley, Maya, and Farkle are the originals.” Vanessa said. Smackle looked up at the three of them curiously.

“Am I out of the group because I broke up with Farkle?” Smackle asked. 

“No way! You’re still our friend. Right boys?” Vanessa asked. Lucas and Zay nodded vigorously.

“What’s my first name?” Smackle asked. She looked at the others hopefully. Vanessa fell silent and looked at Zay. Zay shot a panicked look at Lucas and Lucas looked guiltily at Smackle. 

“I know it! I do! I just can’t remember under the pressure!” Lucas said. Smackle stood up and handed her uneaten muffin to Lucas.

“I’m a person but I’m not personable. I don’t tell jokes or join in on the fun and games. I’m smart, only smart. Farkle is smart like me and he’s fun like all of you. He created a bridge for us to meet each other. I demolished that bridge. Once again I am an island. It was nice meeting you.” Smackle said. And then she left.

“Isadora!” Lucas yelled but Smackle was already gone.

——————————————————

Final exams were coming up. It had been two months since Smackle and Farkle broke up. The classroom was rearranged. Two months ago Farkle sat in the front row with Smackle behind him and Zay behind her. Now Farkle sat in his same seat but Smackle sat in the front row on the other side of the room. Riley, Maya, and Lucas used to sit in that order in the row next to Farkle’s. Now Maya sat in the front row between Farkle and Smackle. Riley sat behind Maya. Lucas sat behind Farkle and Zay sat behind Smackle. 

“Is this move to the front row a sign that you’re taking your education more seriously?” Cory asked.

“He-he no. I moved here because I’m the only one who doesn’t feel awkward sitting between these two.” Maya gestured to Smackle and Farkle. 

“Final exams are coming up. You should really focus on studying.” Cory said.

“I’m ready!” Farkle said slamming his hands on his desk and leaning forward.

“I’m more ready.” Smackle said. She crossed her arms and leaned forward as well. Smackle and Farkle locked eyes across the room.

“And I sit between this every day.” Maya said. She threw her arms up in exasperation. 

“Ms. Hunter you need at least a B+ on your final or you will have to repeat my class next year.” Cory said.

“Grades don’t even go that high!” Maya exclaimed.

“I suggest you find a tutor.” Cory said. 

“Luckily I sit between two smarty beans. One of them can tutor me.” Maya said. She looked at Farkle who smiled brightly. An insulted gasp escaped Smackle’s mouth. Then Maya looked at Smackle who was puffing out her chest proudly. Farkle growled angrily.

“Don’t do it Maya! Don’t choose sides like this!” Riley pleaded. Maya sighed. 

“Where am I supposed to get a tutor then?” Maya asked. Then Maya got an idea, the perfect idea, and her face showed.

“Oh Maya why are you making that face? That face always scares me.” Riley said.

“Shhhhh sweet Riley. It’ll all be okay.” Maya said.

————————————————

When Maya got home that night, she immediately called Josh. 

“Hello.” Josh said. 

“How good are you at tenth grade history?” Maya asked.

“Good enough to pass it when I was in the tenth grade.” Josh said.

“That’s better than me. You’re hired.” 

“Hired for what?”

“You’re my new tutor.” 

“Maya, I’m not a History tutor.” 

“I guess I’ll just fail and be a tenth grader forever.” Maya said dramatically. Josh let out a long breath.

“I can help you study but I’m not a professional tutor. It will just be one friend studying with another friend.” Josh said. 

“You mean it’s one ‘more than friend’ studying with another ‘more than friend’.” Maya said. 

“Heh, yeah I guess we can say that. Let’s meet at the bakery this Saturday” Josh said.

“Okay.” Replied Maya.

————————————————————

On Saturday Maya made it to the bakery with some difficulty. The whole week Farkle and Smackle had separately asked Maya if she needed them to tutor her. She refused them each time. She had the perfect tutor. Maya’s mom was also acting weird that week. Katy kept smiling and staring at Maya around corners and through cracked doors. She kept telling Maya she had something important to say to her but she would always say something silly. Before coming to the bakery this morning Katy stopped Maya.

“I need to tell you something.” Katy said. Maya followed Katy to the living room where they sat on the couch in silence.

“Am I in trouble?” Maya asked.

“No. I have something important to talk to you about.” Katy said.

“What is it?” Maya asked. Katy stared some more and then fiddled with her apron.

“Things are going to be changing soon……we will…..be serving gluten free lemon bars at the bakery from now on!” Katy laughed nervously and stood from the couch in a rush.

“Okay. Is that it?” Maya asked, confused. Katy said yes and rushed out the door to get to work. 

So now Maya was at the bakery seated next to Josh (her favorite place to be) with no idea what her mom really wanted to say to her. 

“Are you listening to me?” Josh asked.

“Always.” Maya said.

“By always do you mean never?” Josh asked.

“By always I mean when I feel like it.” Maya said. Josh sighed loudly.

“A B+ is a big deal Maya. You’re not going to learn anything by just sitting next to me.”

“I know. Things are just weird at home.” Maya said.

“Weird how?” 

“My mom has something important to tell me but every time we sit down to talk she hanges the topic to something stupid. This morning it took her ten minutes to tell me that the bakery is selling gluten free lemon bars. Yesterday she smiled at me for an hour before finally saying that my hair looked nice. I wish she’d just say it. The suspense is worse. I’m nervous. Our family is happy right now. I don’t want that to change.” Maya said. Josh gave her a sympathetic look.

“Tell you what, If we study hard for the next hour I’ll ask Cory about it. If it’s a big deal for your family I’m sure Shawn has talked to Cory. We can get some straight answers.” Josh said. Maya nodded and the two continued to study.

Shawn walked into the bakery while Maya and Josh were studying. The two didn’t notice him. He was there to meet Cory who rushed in after him, panting.

“I’m here Shawny. I ran straight down. What do you need to tell me?” Cory asked.

“Should I be worried about that?” Shawn pointed at Maya and Josh huddled together over their books. 

“I don’t think so. It’s Josh, my brotha! We can trust him.” Cory said. Shawn shot a sideways glance at the two studying students. 

“Cory look at Josh’s face. Look at his hair. Does he seem more like you at that age? Or is he like Eric was at nineteen?” Cory’s eyes widened then squinted.

“Oh my gosh he’s Eric.” 

“I know Eric is the Mayor of Squirrel Town now but in college he was…….” 

“Lady crazy.” Cory completed Shawn’s sentence.

“I want to be a good dad, especially now. So give me some advice. What would you do if that were Riley and Lucas studying with their heads stuck together like that?” Shawn asked. 

“I’d chase him out a window. But what’s happening now to make you want to be an especially good dad?” Cory said.

“I’m not sure that would work. I think Josh is stronger than me. Important things are happening to make me want to be an especially good dad.” Shawn said.

“It doesn’t matter. Lucas is definitely stronger than me but he always runs when I chase. You have to give off the right energy. What important things are happening?” Cory replied.

“What kind of energy?”

“Crazy dad energy.” Cory widened his eyes and cocked his head to the side. 

“You look like you got a crick in your neck from sleeping wrong.” Shawn said. Cory straightened up immediately. 

“It doesn’t work on you because you’re my friend. If you were a teenage boy you’d be terrified. It’s the natural order of things. Teen boys run from a girl’s dad instinctively.” Cory said. He puffed out his chest with confidence.

“The problem is I’m not sure Josh sees me as a dad. He’s known me his entire life. I’m Shawn, his brother’s best friend. I haven’t been Maya’s dad for that long.” Shawn said.

“You could always test it out.” Cory gestured to Josh and Maya. 

“I’ll tell you the important thing later.” Shawn took a deep breath and walked over to the two.

“Hey Shawn!” Josh said as Shawn walked up. He held his hand out to Shawn happily. Shawn shook his hand. Shawn then walked over to Maya.

“Hi Maya.” Shawn said. He bent down to hug her.

“Hey dad.” Maya said. Shawn couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw Josh’s ears perk up at the word dad. Shawn sat in a chair close to Josh. He leaned his head to the side and widened his eyes, copying Cory’s face from earlier. He looked at Josh without saying anything. Josh began to visibly squirm under Shawn’s gaze.

“Are you okay?” Maya asked Shawn. 

“I’m fine.” Shawn said to Maya but he never broke eye contact with Josh. “How are you Josh?”

Josh jumped when Shawn said his name. His eyes darted from side to side.

“I’m fine. Is Cory here with you? I thought I saw him come in. Oh! There he is! I need to talk to him. Gotta go!” Josh practically climbed over the back of the couch and hurried over to Cory.

“What was that all about?” Maya asked when Josh was gone.

“An experiment. The initial results are promising.” Shawn said.

————————————————————————

Maya passed Cory’s class. By the skin of her teeth she got the B+ she needed. Katy was so proud she put the graded test paper on the fridge. 

“Good job kid. I never got better than a C.” Shawn said as he watched Katy put the test on the fridge.

“Good enough to get me a car on my sixteenth birthday?” Maya asked.

“I don’t think anything could be that good.” Shawn said. Katy gave him a backhand slap to the belly and a stern look.

“I mean maybe. We’ll think about it.” Shawn amended his statement.

“We love you. We love you the most.” Katy said with a nervous smile.

“Weird but okay.” Maya replied. She had plans with Riley so she was getting ready to leave the house.

“We do…….have something to tell you.” Shawn said. He was wringing his hands together and looking at Katy.

“What is it?” Maya asked.

“I’m pregnant!” Katy blurted out.She immediately hugged Maya close. Over Katy’s shoulder Maya looked at the calendar. It was exactly one week until Christmas. Was this an early present? Maya wasn’t sure how she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a pretty big time jump in it. The next few chapters will as well so it may start to seem like a collection of one shots. Don't worry. It will all come together in the end.


	6. The Hunter Way vs The Matthews Way

Katy hugged Maya for what seemed like hours. She kept whispering in Maya’s ear. 

“It was just the two of us for a long time. Then our family became became three and soon it will be four. I know it can be scary but good things are happening.” Katy stepped back and looked at Maya expectantly. Shawn also looked at Maya like her words would make or break him.

“This is big news and it can take some time to adjust to it. We understand if you aren’t happy about it now.” Shawn said.

“We will always love you just as much as we do now. The baby would never change that.” Katy said.

“How are you feeling?” Shawn asked. He and Katy braced against each other while waiting for her response. 

“I’m happy!” Maya said. Katy jumped up and down then stopped and rubbed her belly comfortingly. 

“All right! Let’s get going then!” Shawn said excitedly. 

“Going? Where?” Maya asked.

“To Cory’s house!” Shawn said.

“We agreed that you should be the first to know,” Katy said, “but Shawn is dying to tell someone else as well.”

So the three of them made their way to the Matthews residence. Maya smiled the whole way there. It was the biggest, widest, most fake smile Maya had ever put on her face. She was scared and worried. Things in her life were good right now but Maya knew that things in life didn’t always stay good. Things in her life rarely stayed good. She didn’t want anything to change. A new baby was a big bulldozer that would no doubt crash through her new normal. Her parents had given her the chance to express her feelings on the matter but she couldn’t say what she really felt. Their faces were so expectant and happy. Maya didn’t want to make them sad. Plus the baby was coming whether Maya liked it or not. If it were possible for Katy to hold off on delivering the baby for a couple of years, Maya might have asked her to do so.

When they reached the Matthews residence, it was almost midnight. Shawn barged in without even knocking.

“Cory!” Shawn yelled with a giant smile on his face. He ran into Cory’s bedroom and carried him out into the front room like a baby. Topanga walked out drowzily behind the two men.

“I wish I could say this never happened before.” Topanga said with a yawn.

“What’s going on Shawny?” Cory asked in a sweet voice.

“It’s time to share my important news!” Shaw said. Cory immediately became alert. He jumped out of Shawn’s arms.

“Kids get out here! It’s an emergency!” Cory yelled. Riley dragged herself into the room, wiping her eyes and holding a teddy bear.

“I’ll save you!” Auggie ran into the room wielding a plastic baseball bat. He looked ready to swing.

“At least I trained one of them right.” Topanga said as she moved to the kitchen to make coffee.

“I’m having a baby!” Shawn exclaimed. Cory opened his mouth in a silent yell. Auggie dropped his bat and excitedly threw his hands in the air. Riley made an eep noise. Then everyone froze and they looked at Maya. Riley ran over to Maya and grabbed her hand.

“Go ahead Maya. Scream, cry, break this if you want. It’s ugly.” Riley held a vase up to Maya.

“No.” Topanga said. She took the vase from Riley and placed it back on the table.

“Fine break this instead.” Riley pulled out a pencil and handed it to Maya. Maya took the pencil and put it in her pocket. Riley hugged Maya.

“Tell me what you need. I’ll help you. We’ll get through this together.” Riley said.

“It’s okay Riles. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Maya said with that fake smile still stuck on her face. Her words pressed play on the room and everyone began moving again. Cory hugged Shawn and the two jumped around in a hugging circle. Topanga went over and hugged Katy as well. 

“Don’t forget that I’m still the cutest one around here.” Auggie said. He then dragged his bat back to bed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Riley asked Maya. 

“I’m a big girl Riley. I won’t fall apart just because things are changing.” Maya said with a smile.

——————————————————

Maya was pacing around her room. She wanted to sleep. Lying was exhausting business and her body was paying the price, but she couldn’t lay down. Every time she closed her eyes her thoughts raced. She pictured a brunette little girl running in a garden. She saw that little girl riding on Shawn’s shoulders and finding Katy’s fresh baked cookies in her lunch box at school. She imagined a beautiful childhood and a happy family that didn’t need Maya in it. Her legs were restless. She opened her window to get a breath of fresh air. Cold air blew in and Maya put on her jacket to combat the cold. She leaned out the window and let the cold air reinvigorate her. She dangled one leg out the window and then the other. She sat on the windowsill, leaning her head on the frame. The world outside Maya’s window was her favorite view. It was so vast and limitless. She looked back into her room and it suddenly looked too cramped to bear. Before Maya knew it she was grabbing her bag off the radiator and jumping onto the fire escape.

———————————————————

Knock Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock

Josh thought that the ant carpenter in his dream was hammering loudly. Turns out someone was knocking on his dorm room door instead. He checked the clock, 4AM, then he groaned. He rolled out of bed and answered the door. 

“Good morning.” Maya said once the door was opened wide enough for her to see Josh’s bed head.

“Do you know what time it is? What are you doing here?” Josh asked. Maya looked into Josh’s eyes and her face cracked. The giant fake smile finally fell from her face.

“Something happened at home and I ran.” Maya said. She could feel tears welling up and she hoped they weren’t visible to Josh. They were. 

“What happened?” Josh opened the door wide enough for Maya to come in. 

“My mom is pregnant.” She said as she climbed onto Josh’s bed. Josh sat next to her.

“Congrats. You’re a big sister.” Josh said. Maya opened her mouth to say something snarky but only a sob came out. Josh placed an arm on Maya’s shoulders. More sobs came followed by tears. Maya didn’t hold them back.

“You’re the only one to congratulate me. Thanks but I don’t deserve it.” She cried.

“Why did you run?” Josh asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. You won’t understand.” Maya replied.

“Let me take you home. You should talk to your parents.” 

“Of course you’d say that.You’re a Matthews.” Maya said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. “I can’t go home, not yet. I need to think.”

“Maya, you can’t stay here. School’s out for Christmas break. I’m leaving to go to my parent’s house in two hours.” Josh checked the clock again.

“Take me with you.” Maya suggested.

“Maya…”

“Look I’m not going home. So you can either take me with you to your parent’s place or we can part ways here.” Maya said sternly.

Josh chose to let Maya go with him to Philadelphia. 

—————————————————

“You know my parents are going to immediately send you back home, right?” Josh asked about a half hour into the drive. 

“What would you do if you had a toaster that always burned your toast?” Maya asked, changing the subject.

“What? A toaster? Huh?” Josh had to watch the road as he drove but his tone conveyed his confusion. 

“That’s what I am. There’s nothing wrong with a toaster that burns every piece of bread it touches, so long as the people who use it like burnt toast. That’s what the people in my life are. My parents, your brother, and my friends are all people who either prefer burnt toast or have grown accustomed to it.” Maya said.

“That sounds like a good thing. People who love you should accept you for who you are.” Josh replied.

“It is a good thing. That is, until the users of the toaster try something new. Once they stop putting regular bread in and try to toast something more important like cake or souffle. If you give a tiny, fragile souffle to a broken toaster it will only burn it. This toaster burns everything.”

“Okay…” 

“No one wants the precious souffle to get burned so they try to fix the toaster. Do you know what people do when a toaster continues to burn even after they try everything they can to fix it?” Maya asked. Josh shook his head.

“They trash it and get a new one.” Maya answered her own question. Her tears were welling up again.

“Is the baby the souffle or the new toaster in this analogy?” Josh asked. He tried to keep his voice calm and caring.

“Both I guess.” Maya chuckled. It wasn’t an amused chuckle. It was the type of chuckle that comes from a person who has cried too much and needs a brief change up.

“Maya you’re a person, not a toaster. And you’re a well loved person at that. No one would dare try to get rid of you.” Josh said. Maya looked at him fondly. The way he said the word dare made it seem like anyone who wanted to get to Maya would have to go through him first. Crying was almost as exhausting as lying. Maya leaned against the foggy window and fell asleep.

————————————————

When Maya woke up they were pulling into the driveway of Josh’s parent’s house. Maya had only been here once before. It was a beautiful house but the place looked a little eerie at the moment. The sun had only recently risen and there wasn’t a single light on in the house. 

“Mom and Dad aren’t here.” Josh said. “They’re delivering presents to Morgan in Connecticut. They should be back by tomorrow.” 

Maya suddenly felt nervous. She knew Josh pretty well. She never expected him to let her stay overnight in his dorm when she showed up. She had expected him to let her cry at his place for a few hours before driving her home. She didn’t know he’d be going to Philadelphia today. It was a surprise and she had asked to go with him on a whim. Now the idea of being alone with him in this big house made the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. Josh was always a perfect gentleman but what if….

Tap Tap Tap

Josh knocked lightly on Maya’s window. He smiled beautifully at her and all Maya could think was “Boing!”. She opened her door and followed Josh to the back door. 

“Good morning Mr. Matthews.” Said a voice from over the fence. Maya ducked behind a shrub. 

“Morning Mr. Feeny.” Josh said. He looked nervously over his shoulder but Maya was nowhere to be seen.

“I see you’re home for the holidays.” Mr. Feeny said. 

“Yes. Everyone, including my roommate, left campus days ago. I only stayed because I knew Mom and Dad would be out of town until tomorrow.” Josh finally opened the door and Maya did a stealth roll into the kitchen.

“Well you know what they say. When the cat’s way the mice will play.” Mr. Feeny said.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.” Josh said. 

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” Mr. Feeny made a swift motion with his garden shears and an uneven bud was decapitated from a hedge. “Have a good day Mr. Matthews.

“You too Mr. Feeny.” Josh hurried into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Maya popped up from behind the kitchen island and Josh stifled a scream. 

“What was all that?” He asked.

“I was hiding from Feeny.” Maya said as if it were obvious.

“There is no hiding from Feeny. He was my teacher for every year I was in school. Every single year! He knows all and he sees all.” Josh was pacing at this point.

“Hm. That sounds familiar.” Maya said with a smirk. Josh stopped pacing and peeked through the blinds nervously.

“You really think he saw me?” Maya asked. She sat at the kitchen table and stared at the door like someone was going to barge in and drag her out.

“The only way he didn’t see you is if you’re actually a ghost.” Josh walked over and squeezed Maya’s cheek. Maya smiled widely at his touch. “You’re definitely not a ghost so he definitely saw you.”

“Do you think he’ll call your parents? Or Riley’s parents? Or my parents?” Maya asked.

“Why are there so many parents?” Josh asked. He looked up at the ceiling woefully and sighed. He got two bottles of water from the fridge then brought one over to Maya before sitting next to her at the table. 

Maya took a large gulp of water and then stood from the table. She walked to the fridge and began pulling food out. Eggs, bacon, and butter were placed on the table. Josh stood as well and leaned on the counter.

“Is now really the best time to be eating?” Josh asked.

“Trust me. I have experience with this. If you’re going to get busted, it’s best to get busted on a full stomach.” Maya said. She opened cabinets until she found a skillet and put it on the stove. She turned up the heat and was about to crack an egg when Josh stopped her.

“I’ll do it. You tend to burn things, remember?” Josh asked teasingly. He held his hand out for the egg and Maya handed it to him.

“Things can’t burn if I run from them first.” Maya replied. She moved away from the stove.

“Maya, I know you have the instinct to run. I want you to know that running isn’t the answer. But, I also want you to know that I’m glad.” Josh said as he dropped egg into the sizzling skillet.

“Glad about what?” Maya asked curiously.

“I’m glad that when you were deciding to run away from everything else, you still chose to run toward me.” Josh smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter out early because it was so much fun to write. I know Maya acted immaturely in this chapter but I think the way Maya and Josh interact is sooooo cute! I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly as well.


	7. Playing house

Josh fried up eggs and bacon. He put bread in the toaster. It didn’t burn. Maya made coffee. Every now and then the house made a noise. It was all creaks and bumps, the kinds of noises old houses always made. The noises freaked Maya out each time. She was an apartment girl through and through so an old house making old noises was unusual for her. Josh ignored the noises but Maya shot a nervous glance at the door every time she heard a creak. No one ever came in through the door. For every minute that no one showed up to drag Maya back to New York, she relaxed a little more. Josh also seemed to be in a better mood. Once they were finished eating they took their plates to the sink and washed their dishes side by side.

“So what now?” Maya asked as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

“I don’t know. I usually become a lump as soon as I get home from school. Before you showed up, my only plans for the next few days were to lay on the sofa sipping soda and watching TV.” Josh said with a shrug. Maya thought that Josh’s plans sounded perfectly comfortable.

“We could do that. But first…” Maya looked around the kitchen thoughtfully. “Can I have a tour of the house?”

Josh agreed. He took Maya up the kitchen stairs. They reached a hallway with three doors off of it. At the first door Josh pushed it open and flipped on the lights.

“This is my room.” Josh said. He moved away from the door as if the tour was going to quickly move on. Maya, on the other hand, wanted to linger here. She slipped past Josh into the room and took stock of it all. 

“Two beds?” Maya asked curiously.

“This used to be Eric and Cory’s room. It looks pretty much the same as it did when the two of them lived here.” Josh said. He was still trying to walk away from the room but Maya wasn’t following him.

“Why?” Maya peeked her head out of the room to ask the question but ducked back in by the time Josh turned to look at her. This forced Josh to return to the room.

“Why what?” Josh came into the room just in time to see Maya plop down on one of the twin beds. 

“Why didn’t you redecorate?” Maya asked. Josh sat on the other twin bed face to face with Maya.

“Across the hall is Morgan’s room. At the end of the hall is my parent’s room. This is Eric and Cory’s room. I couldn’t redecorate. Look around. This room was always meant to look like this.”

“It WAS Cory and Eric’s room. It’s yours now. You should have destroyed everything! Or at least updated it a bit. It feels like we’re trapped in 1997.” Maya walked over to a blocky TV with a VCR built into it. She knocked on it and held her ear up to it like it was a safe to crack. Josh rolled over on the bed and leaned back. He stared at the ceiling for a while before replying.

“You and I are in opposite situations. You’re afraid the new baby will replace you in your family. You think he or she will make the family complete. Well my family was definitely complete before I got here. I was the new baby. I didn’t replace anyone. If anything, I just squeezed into the spaces that weren’t already taken by someone else. Sometimes it feels like I was born into the perfect sitcom family during the last season. Everything was winding down so they threw me in to give people something cute to ooh and aw over.” Josh continued to stare at the ceiling. Maya walked over to the bedroom’s large window. She opened the window and jumped out.

“Maya!” Josh exclaimed after Maya disappeared out the window. He sat up anxiously as she didn’t answer. Slowly Maya's eyes peeked over the windowsill.

“It’s no fire escape but this tree is sturdy. It’s good for climbing in and out of the window.” Maya said.

“Sean used to climb through it to see Cory. No one every climbs through to see me.” Josh said.

“Wrong.” Maya said as she pulled herself through the window. “I’m here for you.” 

Just then Maya and Josh’s phones began to ring at the same time. Maya held up her phone to show that Riley was calling. 

“It’s my mom.” Josh said after looking at his phone. “I was supposed to call her when I got here.”

“You should answer it.” They said in unison, each one advising the other. They both did as they were told.

Josh’s call mostly consisted of him saying yes to his mom. He told her he had gotten home safely and he promised to lock all the doors at night. He ended his call by telling his mother he loved her. Maya’s phone call went differently.

“Maya!!! Do you want to go window shopping with me? We can be fancy and go to all the high class stores.” Riley said as soon as Maya answered the phone.

“I can’t ….. I’m not in the city.” Maya replied.

“Really? Did your family go on a trip to celebrate the new baby?” 

“No. I ran away.”

“What? Why? Where are you?” Riley asked, suddenly yelling.

“Shhhh keep it down. I needed time to think about this baby and how everything is going to change.”

“I knew you should have broken that vase. I failed to help you cope. I’m sorry.” Riley’s voice grew somber.

“It’s not your job to keep me sane, Riles. Sometimes I have to do that for myself.” Maya tried to soothe Riley.

“At least tell me where you are.” 

“No.”

“Why not?” Riley whined.

“Because you will immediately tell my location to the next person who asks you nicely.”

“I would never betray your confidence that way!” Riley sounded offended.

“Riles…” Maya said her name sweetly.

“Yes Peaches?”

“Can you please tell me where Maya is?”

“Of course I can! Let me just find out for you……oh.” Riley sounded ashamed.

“I know you mean well Riles but I need to be on my own for a while. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay but text me every fifteen minutes.” 

“I will. Bye now.” Maya hung up the phone. Josh was staring at her. His call ended long before hers.

“Can we leave this room now?” Josh stood and moved toward the door. Maya grabbed his hand, causing him to stop.

“I know you think your family was complete before you were in it, and maybe it was. But I think the moment you were born, your family naturally changed and became something that was perfectly complete with you in it. I’ve been watching your family interact with each other since I was a toddler and I’m sure no one would feel complete if you were gone.” Maya said sincerely.

“That’s good advice for my situation……..and yours.” Josh said.

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Maya rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 

“So do you want to go home now?” Josh asked hopefully.

“No.” Maya dashed his hopes immediately.

"Why not?" Josh whined. He sounded eerily similar to Riley.

————————————————————

Maya and Josh were seated in his car again. This time, however, Maya was in the driver’s seat. After the tour Josh had wanted to lay on the couch and watch TV but Maya suggested they go driving. She told Josh that she had gotten her permit a while ago but she needed more practice so she asked if she could drive his car. Josh tried to talk her out of it. He told her that it was illegal. A teen with a permit could only drive with an adult over twenty-one years of age who had a license and Josh was only nineteen. He remembered this fact from when he was learning to drive. Maya didn’t care much for rules and laws. Apparently Josh didn’t care much for saying no to Maya. So now they were in Josh’s car and Maya was revving the engine.

“Maybe I should back out of the driveway for you. Then you can just drive a straight line down the street.” Josh said. He looked around nervously.

“I want to do it myself. If I don’t practice I’ll never learn.” Maya said. Josh just sighed.

“Okay put it in reverse and gently tap the gas pedal.” Josh advised. Maya threw the car into reverse and slammed on the gas pedal. The car sped out of the driveway, through the street, and onto the curb across from Josh’s house. 

“How did I do?” Maya asked sheepishly. 

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Josh asked.

“Good news.” Said Maya.

“It looks like you managed to miss hitting Mrs. Jenson’s mailbox.” 

“What’s the bad news?” 

“We seem to be sitting on top of her award-winning yard decorations.” Josh leaned out of the car window and looked down. “Yep that’s a plastic flamingo smushed under the tire.”

“What should I do now?” Maya asked.

“I suggest you put the car in drive and get us out of here before Mrs. Jenson notices.” Josh said.

Maya drove off of the curb much more cautiously that she had plowed onto it. She slowly made her way down the street. Josh began to give her vague directions. She made all the turns without question even though she was very curious about where they were headed. By the time Josh told her to stop, they were at a park. It was cold out so no one was currently playing in the park. It had snowed recently and there was a light dusting of snow over everything. It made the place seem serene and quiet.

“It’s pretty.” Maya said.

“This is my favorite place in town, especially after a snowfall.” Josh said. 

“But isn’t it a little too quiet?” Maya asked. Josh didn’t say anything. Maya looked over and saw that Josh had fallen asleep. His chest was rising and falling slowly and he was mumbling incoherent words. He looked so cute sleeping like that. Maya pulled the lever on her seat that allowed her to lay the back flat. Maya then laid on her side and watched Josh.

“Josh?” Maya whispered.

“Hmmm?” Josh replied in his sleep.

“Do you like me?” 

“Mmm hmmmm.”

“Do you like me a lot?”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“Good.” Maya said. It did make her feel good to hear it. Her eyelids felt heavy so she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on what was going on in New York while Maya was away. Look forward to it!


	8. Now We're in New Yo-oooooooork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to Empire State of Mind by Alicia Keys and Jay Z.

Riley hung up her phone call with Maya and paced in front of the bay window. What now? Who would go shopping with her if Maya wasn’t around. Riley had plenty of friends but she rarely hung out with them alone. They were usually always in a group or at least Maya was usually there. Well, except for when she had alone time with Lucas. That was it! Lucas was a close second for Maya. Riley shot a text off to him.

Meet me at the bakery ASAP. Come alone. Riley texted to Lucas.

“I’m going to the bakery.” Riley said, trying to sound nonchalant as she speedily walked through the front room of her apartment.

“Okay! Tell Maya I said hi.” Cory yelled from the kitchen. Riley tensed. She didn’t want to lie to her dad but she definitely didn’t want to tell the truth so she just sped out the front door without saying anything. It wasn’t her fault that Cory assumed Maya would be wherever Riley was going. In fact, it was rude for him to assume. Riley felt she was right to say nothing in the face of this insult.

————————————————

“You know the way you write your texts it always seems like a life and death situation.” Lucas said as he entered the bakery and sat next to Riley. He gave her a peck on the lips. “Where’s Maya?” 

“What? Why would you ask me that? Who are you working for?” Riley’s head whipped around wildly as she looked for spies.

“I’m not working for anyone. I’m asking where Maya is because she’s always with you.” Lucas looked at Riley suspiciously.

“Alone time!” Riley yelled as she threw her hands in the air like she was on a roller coaster. “Let’s go look in the windows of some shops.” Riley jumped up from her seat and dashed out of the bakery. She bumped into Katy on her way out.

“Don’t run! You’ll get hurt!” Katy yelled but Riley was already out of earshot. “Where are they off to?” Katy asked when Lucas walked by much calmer than Riley had.

“They?” Lucas asked. He looked at the door wondering if he had missed a second person leaving with Riley.

“Riley and Maya just ran out of here didn’t they?” Katy asked. 

“We’re going window shopping.” Lucas said with an awkward chuckle. He didn’t know what was going on but he was going to ask Riley about it. Lucas exited the bakery and Katy was left standing in the middle of the bakery alone. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her husband.

“Shawn, have you seen Maya today?”

———————————————

Riley and Lucas were walking past the fancy store fronts. Lucas had try asking again where Maya was but Riley just changed the subject, running from store to store without buying anything. At about the fifth store Riley saw an unusual sight. Smackle was sitting on a bench staring into a store window. 

“Hi Smackle. What are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I’m window shopping like girls my age often do.” Smackle answered.

“Window shopping doesn’t mean just staring through the store window. You can go inside and touch stuff.” Riley said.

“Ah, I didn’t realize that. I’ve never had friends to do it with.” Smackle said.

“You have friends! We’re your friends!” Riley exclaimed.

“I’ve done the calculations. You all are approximately 25% my friends and 75% Farkle’s friends.” 

“What makes you think that?” Lucas asked. 

“I joined your friend group and immediately became Farkle’s girlfriend. I have had time to think back on it. You were Farkle’s friends first, then our couple friends, and you were my friends third.” Smackle said.

“Ah ha!” Farkle jumped out from behind a water fountain, looking accusingly at the three. “I knew you were hanging out behind my back.” Smackle rolled her eyes.

“We weren’t hanging out. We ran into each other here. It’s a coincidence.” Smackle said firmly. Farkle looked dubious.

“There is no such thing as coincidence! There is only statistical probability. If three friends hang out in a place enough times, eventually they will all go to that place without planning anything. It’s human nature to crave routine.” Farkle said. He came out from behind the fountain and stood in front of Smackle. Smackle stood up and looked sternly at Farkle.

“And how did you end up here? Did you follow me?” Smackle asked. Farkle looked like he’d been struck.

“How dare you Isadora Smackle! I would never. I’m not some creep! I followed Lucas here.” Farkle said proudly.

“Hey!” Lucas yelled.

“When you told me you couldn’t hang out today I knew it was a ruse so I followed you.” Farkle said to Lucas.

“I told you I had a date with Riley.” Lucas said.

“Dates with Riley are never just you and Riley. I knew Maya would be here. And if Maya’s here then it’s a group thing. And if it’s a group thing you would have invited me too unless Smackle was part of it. And I was right.” Farkle smiled as if he had solved a difficult riddle.

“You aren’t right. Maya isn’t here.” Lucas said. Farkle and Smackle both looked around as if this was news to them.

“Huh she’s not here. How did I miss that?” Farkle said.

“Where is Maya?” Smackle asked. Riley got suddenly nervous. So far she had been handling questions about Maya by running away from whoever had asked. She couldn’t run from these three. They would probably give chase. Lucas would definitely catch her in no time. With running out of the option, Riley had to result to the only other thing she new, distraction.

“Debate!” Riley screamed as she flailed her arms in the air. The other three looked at her like she was insane. 

“Farkle and Smackle, the two of you love debate. Yo should debate each other, today!” Riley said. 

“Debate? Over which topic?” Smackle asked curiously. Riley didn’t know much about debate other than the one her dad forced her to be in last year. She blanked on an appropriate topic. Luckily Farkle stepped forward.

“Farkle and Smackle as a couple. I’m for and you’re against.” Farkle said to Smackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday on the day I'm posting this and I've been busy all week so the chapter is short. Don't ask how old I am because I'm a grandma by internet standards. 🤣


	9. The Great Debate

Smackle and Farkle were incredibly competitive with each other, especially after the breakup. Neither of them could stand to refuse the debate as it would mean they conceded defeat. So they all traveled to Riley's house where the debate would take place. 

Although Riley didn't know a lot about debate, she was pretty sure the topics weren't usually personal. When she participated in a debate freshman year, her dad had forced her to argue both sides. The topic was if people were good or evil. It was something that Riley had a strong opinion on but her dad forced her to see both sides, to be impartial. 

Farkle wanted the breakup to be their debate topic. Riley knew that he and Smackle could not be impartial on this topic. And they shouldn't be. Their emotions were strong and their breakup should mean a lot to them. Riley texted Maya to tell her what was going on. She had been doing so all day.

One of these days those two are going to smart themselves to death. Maya texted after Riley told her about the debate.

When are you coming back? Riley texted.

Not today. Replied Maya. 

\-----------------

"Dad!" Riley yelled as she barged through the front door of their apartment. "We need you to moderate a debate!"

Cory's head popped up from behind the kitchen island.

"A debate? Oh goody!" Cory said. 

Farkle and Smackle stood on opposite ends of the kitchen island with stacks of paper in front of them. They had each told Riley it was research. She didn't understand how they could have researched anything. A breakup seemed much too personal for there to be the need for outside research. 

As Cory was explaining the rules of debate, the front door of the apartment slammed open. Topanga barged in with Katy and Shawn trailing behind her like two kids who had just been scolded.

"Maya! Get out here!" Topanga yelled.

"What's going on?" Asked Cory.

"I found these two huddled together in the bakery looking confused." Topanga gestured at Katy and Shawn. "Where is Maya?"

"She's not here." Cory said. His voice had a tinge of uncertainty in it. He looked around the room as if to make sure she hadn't come in with the other kids while he wasn't looking. He nodded firmly after making sure she wasn't present. Everyone looked at Riley. Riley looked at the ceiling, pretending to whistle because she never learned how.

"Riley Aberdeen Matthews you tell us where Maya is right now." Topanga said in her most stern mothering voice. 

"Your middle name is Aberdeen?" Lucas whispered in Riley's ear.

"What do you expect? I was named by Topanga." Riley whispered back. 

Topanga took a step closer to Riley. She crossed her arms and trained her eyes on her daughter. Riley shrank under her mother's gaze.

"She ran away. She said she needed to think about the baby and how things would change." Riley confessed.

"And where did she run to?" Topanga continued to use her mom voice.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." Riley said.

"We have to find her and bring her back." Topanga said. This time she turned her mom voice on Shawn and Katy. 

"Should we? If I were her I would have don't the same thing. In fact I did run away at her age. I always came back. Maya will come back too." Shawn said.

"Are you serious? She's a child! We can't just wait!" Topanga said.

"I think Shawn is right." Katy said. "No one takes care of herself like Maya. I'm sure she'll come home when she's ready. The worst thing will be if we go find her and upset her more."

"Cory!" Topanga yelled.

"Yes Dear?" Cory asked.

"Come be on my side for this." Topanga said through gritted teeth. 

"Of course!" Cory ran from the kitchen to stand next to Topanga with his arms crossed. 

"Well this seems like a much better debate topic. And I always come prepared for every eventuality." Smackle said. She pushed her stack of notes to the side and pulled out a bright blue folder with Maya written across the front. "I'm for going to get Maya."

"Ok!" Farkle said. He shoved his papers off the counter and they fluttered to the floor. "This is the topic I know best, Riley and Maya. I'll be against. It's no problem!" 

"Umm well..." Cory stammered and looked at Topanga. Topanga gave him a shrug and a nod. 

"Ok give your opening arguments." Cory said as he walked back to the kitchen. 

"Ladies first." Farkle said. Smackle straightened her back and opened her folder.

"There is one undeniable reason why we need to find Maya." Smackle said. She raised a finger and pointed it at Riley. "Riley is here but Maya isn't. That's unusual. Maya and Riley are always together. Everyone knows that. The fact is so engrained in our minds that none of us even realized Maya was missing at first. We all saw Riley and assumed Maya was close by. Normally she would be and she should be. Riley is Maya's conscience. Without Riley who knows what trouble Maya will get into."

"Okay your turn Farkle." Cory said. Farkle took a few steps away from the counter. He addressed everyone else in the room like they were his audience. 

"I've known Maya for almost as long as I can remember. She's strong and tough. No one messed with Maya Hart and got away with it. No one messes with Maya Hunter either. You say we can't be sure what will happen to her, but I think we can." Farkle said as he pointed at Shawn. "Here's living proof. How many times did you run away from home?" 

"Too many to count." Shawn said. 

"Too many to count!" Farkle emphasized. "And Shawn Hunter turned out just fine. So too will Maya Hunter. Also you already stated that Riley has no idea where Maya is. If Riley can't find her, the rest of us have no chance. She will return on her own. There is no point in us going on a wild goose chase." 

"Smackle, your rebuttal?" Cory said.

"You think only Riley knows Maya well enough to find out where she is but I don't believe so. You've known Maya for almost as long as Riley has. You're an intuitive person who pays attention to the wants and needs of his friends. So, Farkle, where do you think Maya is?" Smackle asked. 

"All I know is what I would do in Maya's situation. If I were running away from home, leaving my family and friends behind, I would go to the place I feel safe. I would find the person who it's easiest to talk to. I, well Farkle from two months ago, would show up on the doorstep of Isadora Smackle and ask her to take care of me." Farkle said. He made constant eye contact with Smackle as he spoke. Smackle turned from his gaze and rubbed her shoulder nervously. 

"So the real question shouldn't be where's Maya. Instead we should ask where is Josh." Smackle said after a few moments of silence.

"We should go get her." Shawn said suddenly. Katy looked at him surprised.

"I thought you wanted to give her time." Katy said. 

"I did. But that was when I thought she was running away from it all. There are different types of running. When you need time to think, you leave it all behind. You go somewhere that no one could ever find you. But if they're right and Maya ran to Josh.....when you run to a person it means you're hoping they'll give you the attention you need. Running toward someone means you want to be chased, caught, and told that you're needed. If we don't chase after her then it could make her think her fears are correct, that she's not wanted." Shawn said in a solemn tone. Katy grabbed Shawn wrist and pulled him toward the door.

"Let's go get my baby girl." Katy said.


	10. Pizza Party

Maya had fallen asleep looking at Josh's beautiful, boing-ish face. When she woke up she couldn't see it. It was dark outside. There was a street light above the car. It shone a light on Maya but not on Josh.

"Josh? Josh! Josh!!" Maya yelled.

"Huh? What? Maya?" Josh spoke with a groggy voice. He reached out and grabbed Maya's hand. Maya immediately calmed down some.

"I thought you left." Maya said. Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. 

"I would never leave you here." Josh said.

"Thanks.... I guess." Maya tried to be nonchalant. 

"I was talking to the car." Josh said with a sly smile. May sputtered out a laugh.

"Joshua Matthews was that a joke? You've never told a joke before! It was good." Maya said.

"What?! I tell jokes all the time." Josh said.

"Well then this is the first time you've told a funny joke." Maya said.

"How do you do that?" Josh asked.

"Do what?" 

"Say mean things but make them sound so nice." 

"It only sounds nice to you. You like me so you like everything I say."

"That's probably it." Josh said.

"Then say it. I want to hear those words." Maya said. Josh leaned forward, crossing over the gear shift to Maya's side of the car.

"I like you, Maya." Josh said. Maya smiled widely. His close proximity gave her goosebumps and she felt a tingle crawl up her spine. Josh continued to lean forward until his forehead touched Maya's. Maya could feel Josh breathing quickly and her own breathing sped up in response. She felt nervous. Butterflies were fluttering furiously in her stomach. Then, as if the butterflies were a strict chaperone deciding that this had gone far enough, Maya's stomach growled.

Josh leaned away in shock. He looked around the car as if he had just noticed their surroundings. 

"You're hungry and it's late. What time is it?" Josh looked at his watch. "It's 10pm! No wonder you're hungry. We've been here for five hours! Let's get home. Since it's dark I should drive."

Maya nodded and got out of the car. About a thousand emotions were swirling in her head. She was angry at her stomach for making a noise at that moment. She thought Josh was about to kiss her. She also felt happy. The way Josh said "Let's go home" made Maya feel good, like his home was her home. And she felt nervous. If Josh wanted to kiss her, he could still do it later after they ate. The anticipation excited her.

When they pulled up to the house it was dark. Of course it was. They hadn't left any lights on when they went for their drive earlier. 

In the house Maya went straight for the fridge. Earlier she had pulled out the makings for breakfast with ease but for dinner she wasn't so sure. The fridge seemed to be full of food for Josh's family's Christmas dinner. 

"Is it okay for us to eat the stuff in here?" Maya asked. She pointed at a large ham, a can of cranberry sauce, and assorted vegetables. 

"Probably not. We could order pizza. In the meantime we can finally lay on the couch and eat popcorn." Josh said as he opened a cabinet next to the fridge. He pulled out a flat bag of kernels and placed it in the microwave. 

\-------------------

The TV was on something random, an infomercial about a sponge that doubled as a flotation device. The bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table without a single piece disturbed. Maya and Josh were on the couch and Josh's lips were on Maya's. 

It hadn't taken very long, maybe five minutes: that's three minutes to pop the popcorn, one minute to put it in a bowl, and one minute to get seated on the couch. Maya had said something snarky as usual. Josh had said a joke that wasn't at all funny but was absolutely adorable. He leaned toward Maya just like he had done earlier in the car, only this time Maya didn't wait for him to close the gap. She did that herself.

One kiss led to another and another. Maya was reckless. She pulled Josh over until he fell on top of her. They continued to kiss. Maya was as excited as the man on TV who was yelling about the amazing float squeegee. And that guy was really excited. This was it, Maya knew, the beginning of Josh and Maya being Josh and Maya. It felt good. His lips, his hands, his ragged breathing; it all felt right. Then the doorbell rang.

"It must be the pizza." Josh said as he broke his embrace with Maya. She reached out for him but he was already on the move. She wanted to tell him that his hair was a mess and her berry red lip gloss was smeared across his lips and cheek. But it was too late. He was already at the door. Oh well. What did it matter if some stranger saw Josh looking like that.

Josh opened the door and saw the pizza box first. He held out the money but the pizza guy didn't take it. He wouldn't give up the pizza box to Josh either. Josh looked up, a little annoyed, and saw a familiar face. 

"Shawn? Shawn. Shawn!" Josh said the name three times then slammed the door in Shawn's face. 

"What's wrong?" Maya asked when Josh closed the door without getting the pizza. 

"Your dad's out there." Josh said nervously. His face was white as a sheet which made the lip gloss stains stand out even more.

"Really?" Maya's voice held an anxious excitement. She had run away and really thought she needed the time alone but she was undeniably happy that someone had come after her. Just then the kitchen door swung open behind Maya. Maya turned around to see Riley rushing into the room.

"Maya!" Riley yelled as she wrapped her friend up in a hug. When the hug was over, Riley looked at Maya's face with surprise. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket, spit on it and began to wipe Maya's face.

"Ew!" Maya said, trying to pull away. 

"Stay still I'm trying to help you. Your lips are all swollen and your gloss is smudged. Is this situation what it looks like? Because it looks bad." Riley said as she continued to wipe Maya's face.

"It's exactly what it looks like and it's really good. How did you find me here anyway?" Maya asked.

"Farkle figured it out." Riley said.

"Hi!" Farkle jumped up from behind the couch.

"Hi Farkle." Maya said with a smile in the boy's direction.

"Smackle's also here." Farkle said and Smackle popped up beside him.

"Whoa! You look.......whoa." Smackle said. She subconsciously wiped at her own mouth after seeing Maya's. 

"You two back together?" Maya asked.

"No!" Smackle and Farkle said in unison. The kitchen door swung open again. Katy walked in with Topanga and Cory behind her. The front door also opened and Shawn walked in. Katy smoothed Maya's hair and looked at her lovingly. 

"I missed you." Katy said. Maya hugged Katy warmly.

"I missed you too." Maya said. 

"Josh." Shawn said. 

"Ahhh!" Josh screamed and jumped away from Shawn. Maya turned to Shawn with an accusing look.

"I didn't even do anything yet!" Shawn said defensively. 

"You shouldn't run away. You should talk to us when you're worried or scared. That's what family is for." Katy said.

"What if I don't fit into this new family?" Maya asked. She didn't look up at Katy's face but instead stared at her belly.

"Of course you fit. You'll always fit. We aren't perfect puzzle pieces like some families." Katy gestured with her head toward Cory and Topanga. "We're shards of glass. We don't snap into place like puzzles do. We're glued together. Even if a piece of us breaks, we just glue it back on. Eventually we'll be a beautiful stained glass window." Katy said. Maya hugged her mom even tighter than before. 

"I love you, Mom." Maya said.

"I love you too." Said Katy. "Also, you're grounded." 

"Really?" Maya and Shawn asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshaya is here finally!


	11. How hot?

"Yes really." Katy said. She gave Shawn a stern look.

"Right of course, grounded. We are a United front on this." Shawn said. He pushed the pizza box into Josh's arms and walked over to join his wife. 

"I've never been grounded before." Maya said, her voice full of disdain. 

"Well I've never found my daughter at her boyfriend's house looking so.....disheveled." Katy rubbed her thumb over Maya's chin and showed off the red mark her thumb had come away with. 

"How long am I grounded for?" Maya asked. Katy looked unsure of herself. She looked to Topanga for help. Topanga held up one finger and Katy nodded.

"One day!" Katy exclaimed happily.

"Ahem" Topanga cleared her throat disapprovingly. 

"I meant one week." Katy quickly amended her statement.

"More." Topanga said in a fake cough.

"One....month?" Katy said in an unsure tone. Topanga gave a slight nod.

"One month." Katy said confidently.

"Oh Maya I'm so sorry!" Riley threw her arms around her best friend.

"Don't worry Riles. It won't hold up." Maya said with a wicked smile.

\------------------

It held up. Apparently two parents were much better at punishing Maya than one had ever been. As soon as they got home Maya was sent to her room. She was only allowed out for food and to use the bathroom. She wasn't even allowed to see Riley. By day 2 Maya was over this punishment. She had people she wanted to see. Luckily Maya had good texting skills and she knew a guy who rarely refused her these days.

Come over. Maya texted to Josh.

It's Christmas Eve. Josh replied.

I know. Come over. Maya texted.

You're grounded. Replied Josh 

Climb through my window. Texted Maya.

I'm in Philadelphia. Josh texted back. Maya knew this of course. She had gone with Josh to Philadelphia and she had left without him. She knew he was still there.

Either you come through my window or I'll come through yours. Maya texted. Josh didn't text back and Maya knew she had won. Josh often gave in to Maya but never in writing. He didn't want there to be proof of his concession. He normally called Maya and agreed to do what she was asking or he just did it without replying at all. So Maya was not surprised when, two hours later, her unlocked window slid open. 

"You're here!" Maya said, reaching her arms out to Josh.

"I am." Josh said. He leaned into Maya's embrace and didn't resist when Maya pulled him into her bed.

Maya kissed Josh's face all over. When her lips got tired she lay on her back and looked up at him.

"You shock me." Maya said as she stared at Josh's face.

"What about me is so shocking?" Josh asked.

"You've been very relaxed in this relationship so far. I thought you'd tell me to slow down but you're letting me do whatever I want." Maya said. To accentuate her point, Maya stuck her hand under Josh's shirt. Josh didn't stop her. 

"You burn hot like an open flame. The thing about fire is that the hotter it is, the quicker it burns itself out. I thought about trying to calm you down to a simmer, but that would only cause you to try harder at being hotter. So instead I decided to let you go until you can't anymore." Josh said.

"You're wrong! I will never calm down. I'm a person not a fire." Maya said, puffing her chest out confidently. 

"Maya!" Shawn called from the hallway. Maya turned to tell Josh that he should hide but Josh had already taken a hard dive out the window. 

\--------------------------------

One month later Maya's grounding was over. She stood in the Matthews's kitchen placing cards on the counter top in an alternating pattern with Riley.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he sat on a stool next to Riley. 

"Playing solitaire." Maya said, placing a card on top of one that Riley had just put down.

"The two of you can't play solitaire together. It's called solitaire because you're solitary when you play it." Lucas said.

"Maya and I are one!" Riley said as she raised her left hand which was firmly clasped around Maya's right.

Just then Josh walked in through the front door.

"Hello!" Josh said to the room. 

"Hi Josh!" Maya said with a warm smile. Josh walked over and gave Maya a peck on the lips. 

"What's that?" Lucas asked, pointing at Maya and Josh's faces.

"A kiss duh. Haven't you seen one before?" Maya asked teasingly. 

"But it was such a...reserved kiss. It's too calm to be a Maya Hunter kiss." Lucas said accusingly. 

"How would you know what a Maya Hunter kiss is like?" Josh asked. He threw an arm around Maya and pulled her close to him.

"I don't know what her kisses are like but I know what she's like." Lucas said. He locked eyes with Josh and leaned forward on his stool.

Maya placed a hand on the counter between Josh and Lucas. "The longer you're together as a couple, the more relaxed your physical contact becomes." Maya explained. 

"Lucas and I have been together longer than you two." Riley said.

"Yeah but Josh is older and I'm me so of course we're moving faster in our relationship." Maya said.

"What!?" Riley squealed. She grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

"Exactly how fast are you two moving?" Riley asked in a panicky voice.

"As fast as I can." Maya said. 

"But have you two done...that?" Riley asked, gesturing at her open palms. Maya stared at Riley's palms blankly so Riley smashed her palms together vigorously. 

"Have we what? Mashed potatoes together?" Maya chuckled at Riley's moving hands.

"Is that what people are calling it these days?" Riley looked shocked.

"No that's not what people call it. You need to work on your hand gestures." Maya said.

"Well have you done it!?!?" Riley started flailing her limbs.

"No. But I would. Wouldn't you?" Maya's mischievous eyes locked on to Riley's nervous ones. Riley didn't have the chance to answer because a yell came from the front room. 

"I'm doomed!" Said a male voice.


	12. She loves me, she loves me not

"I'm doomed!" The girls heard again as they walked into the front room. There they saw Zay pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Farkle was also there, sitting on the couch watching Zay. Lucas was following after Zay with his arms outstretched as if Zay were about to fall and Lucas needed to catch him.  
"What's going on?" Maya asked.  
"I'm allowed to be here! I was hanging out with Zay and he asked me to come here with him." Farkle blurted out. It took 3 months but Farkle and Smackle had finally come to an agreement on how they would split up the friend group.

The Far-Smack Treaty dictated specific instances in which each person obtained dibs for hanging out with the group. It was written as follows:

1\. Given that Farkle has known Riley and Maya the longest, he has dibs on attending both of their birthday celebrations. 

2\. Given that Smackle is female, she has dibs on all events that are titled as "Girl's Night".

3\. Given that Farkle is male, he has dibs on all events that are titled as "Guy's Night" .

4\. Both signers (Smackle and Farkle) will alternate attendance at functions which could be labeled as parties as long as the party is not already covered in section 1 of this treaty.

5\. All school sponsored events are fair game. Both signers are entitled to attend.

6\. This treaty gives outlines for hanging out as a group. A group is defined here as three or more people. Therefore, both signers are allowed to hang out with one other member of the group without restriction. 

7\. Each signer is entitled to attend all group hangs that form naturally and are not pre-planned so long as this does not occur more than three times a month.

When Farkle and Smackle first brought the signed treaty to show the group, Maya thought it was stupid and confusing. Riley had been excited for it though. It was the first time in a long time that Smackle and Farkle had agreed on something. Maya felt that it set a weird precedent. Farkle and Smackle were ahead of the rest of the group on all romantic matters. Everything they did would serve as a blueprint for how the group would handle similar matters in the future, even if the group didn't realize that's what they were doing. Maya didn't want all the group's breakups to culminate in weird rules for when she could hang out with her friends.

"What's wrong, Zay?" Riley asked in a soothing tone.

"I told Vanessa I love her!" Zay ran his hands through his hair.

"So...what? She didn't say it back?" Maya asked.

"What? Why? What have you heard?" Zay stopped pacing and stared at Maya.

"I haven't heard anything yet because you haven't told us anything! What did Vanessa say?" Maya asked.

"I don't know! The call went staticky as she was answering me. And then the conversation moved on and it was too late to ask her to repeat it!" Zay said.

"Call her back right now!" Riley said. Zay shook his head.

"What if I end up like..." Zay didn't finish his sentence but he looked in the direction of Farkle.

"You're so scared that she didn't say it back that you can't even call her?" Riley asked. Zay nodded. 

"She obviously said it back." Josh said from the corner of the room. "You guys had a normal conversation after the glitch right? That means she said what you wanted to hear. Otherwise she would have apologized or explained herself. I've only met Vanessa a few times but I'm sure she wouldn't refuse your love and then act like it was nothing. Call her." 

"Ok I will." Zay said.

"What!? I told you that exact same thing five minutes ago and you ignored me!" Lucas exclaimed. Zay shrugged.

"It sounds wiser coming from Josh." Zay said as he put his phone to his ear and went out into the hallway to make a call. As Zay exited the apartment, Topanga entered carrying a large grocery bag in each arm.

"Let me help you." Lucas and Josh said at the same time. Both boys ran over to Topanga and held out their arms for the grocery bags. They stared at each other with disdain.


	13. Thanks are necessary

Josh and Lucas each took one of the grocery bags and headed to the kitchen.

"Let me handle this. I know where everything goes." Josh said. He held out his hand to take Lucas's bag.

"I also know where things go." Lucas said defensively. He gripped the bag tightly to his chest. The two boys walked side by side, bumping shoulders until they reached the kitchen counter.

"I'm taller so I can reach the high shelves." Josh said. He dropped his bag on the countertop. 

"I'm stronger so I can easily put away the heavy things." Lucas replied. He also dropped his bag on the counter.

"Hey you're squishing my bananas!" Topanga shouted. Lucas and Josh ignored her.

"What's with them?" Topanga asked to Riley and Maya.

"Golden Boy Syndrome." Maya said as she plopped on the couch next to Topanga.

"What's that?" Riley asked, leaning over the couch from behind.

"They're both natural golden boys. You know the type. They never hesitate to open the door for you or catch you when you trip. They say nice things. They always do the right thing. They play sports and they get good grades. They're golden boys." Maya said.

"That sounds like a good thing." Riley said. 

"Seems like they should get along, not be competing like this." Topanga said. "Watch the eggs!" She shouted to the two boys.

"There can only be one golden boy in a group. When Josh joined our group he took part of Lucas's territory, some of his praise. Lucas can't handle getting only half the praise and neither can Josh." Maya said.

"Lucas doesn't care about praise. He does good things because he's a good person." Riley said with a warm smile in the direction of her boyfriend. 

"Oh really? Watch this. Joshua!" Maya called to her boyfriend in a flirty voice. 

"Yes dear?" Josh replied.

"Topanga says thank you for helping with the groceries. You're a lifesaver." Maya said. Josh beamed a dazzling smile toward everyone on the couch.

"Its my pleasure." Josh said. Josh's face looked incredibly pleased. On the other hand, if pouts could kill, Lucas's face would have committed a mass murder. 

"And thank you too Lucas. You're both a big help." Topanga said. A small smile grew on Lucas's face while Josh's face dimmed. The two glared at each other.

"Oh no. How do we fix this?" Riley asked.

"Dunno." Said Maya. "I don't fix problems, I just point them out. And I cause them a lot of the time." Maya shrugged.

"Maybe we should watch and let the chips fall where they may." Farkle said from where he had gotten smashed into the couch by the three women. Topanga jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't realize he was there.

"Oh hello Farkle, how are you?" Topanga asked.

"I'm allowed to be here." Farkle said defensively. 

"Of course! You're always welcome here." Topanga said. 

"Not according to the treaty." Farkle said with salt in his voice.

"What treaty?" Topanga asked with concern. 

"I'm in love!" The door swung open and Zay came in yelling. 

"She said it back?" Riley asked with her hands clasped together. 

"She said it back!" Zay affirmed. 

"Hey! She said it back!" Josh walked toward Zay with his arms out for a hug. 

"Of course she said it back." Lucas said. He aggressively walked past Josh, knocked his arm away, and hugged Zay instead. 

"They always say it back at first." Farkle said. He stood up from the couch and left the apartment.

"What is going on with you guys?" Topanga asked to the teens that were still in the room. No one answered her. No one knew how to answer her.

\----------------------------------------

A week later was Maya's birthday. She was having a big party at the bakery after school. She invited absolutely everyone because she wanted as many gifts as possible. 

The bell rang signifying the end of the day. Maya was about to sprint for the door when someone tapped on her shoulder. Classmates rushed past as Maya turned to see Smackle smiling at her.

"Happy birthday." Smackle said.

"Thanks." Replied Maya.

"I can't go to your party so I want to give you your gift now." Smackle held up a rectangular package. Maya took the present and shook it.

"Is this a book? Because it seems like a book. You've met me right? I don't read." Maya said.

"Just open it." Said Smackle. Maya unwrapped the object as she was told. It wasn't exactly a book. It was a photo album. Maya + Josh was written on the front cover. Maya opened it to the first page and saw a single photo. It was of her and Josh holding hands and staring intensely at each other in Josh's parent's living room.

"I took that from outside a glass door the day we picked you up from running away." Smackle said. 

"It's beautiful." Maya said. She softly rubbed her thumb over Josh's face in the picture.

"I left the rest of the pages blank for you to fill up in the future. I know you and Josh will be together for a long time." 

"Thanks." Maya said again. She gave Smackle a tight hug. Maya could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow." Smackle said. She moved to go but Maya grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Come to the party." Maya said. 

"I can't. Birthdays belong to Farkle." Smackle said. She suddenly found her shoes to be very interesting. She could do nothing but stare at them.

"But it's my sweet sixteen and everyone will be there. You can't miss it because of some made up document." Maya said with her arms crossed.

"All documents are made up." Said Smackle. "What makes a document real is the reverence people have for it and the measures made to enforce it." 

"Well I have no reverence for this stupid document. And I dare someone to try and enforce it tonight. I will destroy them." Maya said. "So come to the party."

"It's Farkle's time." Smackle said. 

"So! Who cares about Farkle?" Asked Maya.

"I do. Said Smackle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Maya's big party! Will Smackle end up going? Everyone is invited. But who exactly is everyone?


	14. Birthday Cake

"Happy Birthday Maya!" The bakery was alive with voices as Maya entered alone. She wasn't able to convince Smackle to come with her.

Maya received hugs from her mother and father followed by hugs from her boyfriend, Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Lucas. The hugs dwindled as friends gave way to loose acquaintances. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't Charlie Gardner!" Maya said in an exaggerated southern belle accent.

"Hello Maya Hart." Charlie said.

"Nope. It's not Hart anymore." Maya said. She pointed at Shawn with a big smile on her face. "I have a dad now. That's him, Shawn Hunter. I'm Maya Hunter from now on." 

"Oh I know." Said Charlie.

"Then why did you call me Hart?" Maya asked.

"Because I've noticed how happy it makes you to explain to people that you have a new dad. Happy Birthday Maya." 

"Thanks." Maya said with a confused smirk.

"Say, have you seen Riley around?" Charlie asked. 

Maya knew where Riley was. She was sure Charlie knew too. But, if he was going to pretend that he didn't see Riley's gangly legs sticking out from behind an ottoman in the corner, Maya Was going to do the same.

"I haven't seen her for a while but there's her boyfriend." Maya said. "Lucas! Come say hi to Charlie Gardner." 

Lucas's head whipped around at the mention of the name. Reluctantly he came over. As soon a Lucas reached them, Maya ducked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Lucas asked. 

"I was invited just like everyone else." Charlie said. 

"Just because everyone was invited doesn't mean they needed to show up." Lucas said.

"I always show up when I'm invited. I like to remind people that I'm still around and I'm not going anywhere." Charlie said. Lucas didn't say anything back and an awkward silence grew between them. 

"Well this conversation was lots of fun but I think someone else is trying to get your attention." Charlie said. He gestured toward Josh who was staring at them. 

"Josh. He doesn't want to talk to me. We aren't exactly on good terms." Lucas reluctantly said.

"So are you on good terms with anybody?" Charlie taunted.

"Yeah, important people." Lucas said.

"That guy Josh....is Maya's boyfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Said Lucas.

"And he's Riley's uncle?"

"Yes."

"He seems pretty important. I mean if my girlfriend's uncle and her best friend's boyfriend both hated me, I'd definitely be worried." Charlie said. Then he walked away without waiting to hear what Lucas had to say.

\----------------------

People danced and laughed. They sang happy birthday. Maya ate cake and opened presents. During all of this Maya was holding tight to the photo album.

"What'cha got there baby girl? You've been holding it all night." Katy said. Maya held up the album for her mother to see.

"Smackle gave it to me." Maya said. The crowd was still huddled around as Maya had just finished opening her presents. They all heard what Maya was saying.

"This is a gift from Isadora? How nice. Where is she?" Katy asked.

"She said she couldn't come to the party."

"Ah well it's understandable that she had a prior engagement." Katy said. 

"No! She wasn't busy. She wanted to be here but someone told her she wasn't allowed." Maya said. She looked pointedly at Farkle. Katy laughed nervously and gave Maya the album back.

Farkle looked at Maya who was still staring at him with anger in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. 

"Can I talk to you outside?" Farkle asked. 

"No. This is my party. Why would I leave?" Maya replied.

"It seems like you're accusing me of something." Farkle said.

"It's not an accusation if it's 100% true. You prevented Smackle from coming to my party." Maya said. She wasn't yelling but she definitely wasn't whispering. Everyone could hear her.

"It's not that simple." Farkle continued to speak softly but Maya refused to follow his lead.

"It is! You broke up with her but the group didn't. Then you banned her from birthdays. I expected better from you, Farkle Minkus. I'm disappointed." 

"Maya that's a little harsh." Said Riley.

"It is not." Maya snapped.

"It is." Said Farkle. "And just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to be horrible."

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Josh jumped into the fray. "It's not that she's being horrible. It's that she's saying things you don't want to hear."

"Hey guys maybe we should sit down and talk this out. It's all getting out of ha..." Zay began but was cut off.

"Josh you're too new to the group to have these types of opinions. You're obviously just taking Maya's side because she's your girlfriend." Lucas said, interrupting Zay. 

"Isn't that how it should be?" A voice shouted from the crowd. No one could tell exactly who said it but Charlie Gardner did have a noticeable smirk on his face.

"And you joined in on this for what, Lucas Friar? Not to stick up for Riley obviously. She's not even in this argument. You jumped in just to attack me." Josh said.

"Cool it you two. This isn't about you. It's about Farkle and Smackle." Maya said. 

"No it's about you and me." Farkle said to Maya. "Smackle isn't even here."

"And who's fault is that?" Maya pointed an accusing finger at Farkle.

"Ok kids this has gone far enough." Topanga said. She stepped in between Maya and Farkle.

"It's Smackle's own fault!" Farkle yelled over Topanga's head. The fact that he seemed to be going through a never-ending growth spurt meant looking over Topanga was easy for him.

Topanga continued to talk but Maya wasn't listening. Maya was looking down at a plate on the coffee table. A large slice of birthday cake was on the plate, untouched. Someone had taken a piece of Maya's cake but hadn't bothered to eat any of it. Maya found that to be very rude. What was even more rude, however, was the way Farkle was talking about Smackle. Farkle's rude mouth and this rude cake, they deserved each other.

Maya grabbed the cake in her fist and pulled it off the plate. She was going to throw it in Farkle's face. But, Maya's calculations of height and distance were lacking. She was shorter than Topanga. She threw the cake. It went up into the air. And, it came down earlier than expected. Instead of hitting Farkle in the face, it plopped down on top of Topanga's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't so simple. In the next chapter we'll find out what Farkle meant when he said that.


	15. Clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the chapter done early hooray! I hope you enjoy it!

Topanga didn't say anything as icing settled in her hair. Her neck turned a bright red that spread to her cheeks and forehead.

"It's ok honey." Cory soothed as he parted the crowd. "I hear cake is good for the hair and skin. No one needs to die today." He placed his hands on her shoulders and made a soothing shhh noise.

"You and you upstairs!" Topanga said to Maya and Farkle. "You two also come upstairs because I know you'll try to follow no matter what I say." Topanga meant this statement for Riley and Josh.

"It's the Matthews way." Cory said.

"You can't come." Topanga said to Cory.

"But it's the Matthews way." Cory whined. Topanga shot him an acidic look and Cory backed off immediately.

"Everyone else..." Topanga said through gritted teeth. The partygoers paused and watched her. "enjoy the party. There's plenty of food and cake left. We worked hard to plan all this even though the recipient is ungrateful." Everyone stared at Topanga without moving. "I said party!"

The music started up again and everyone immediately started dancing. Topanga stormed out of the bakery and four solemn faced teens followed her.

\----------------------

In the apartment Topanga had the same expression on her face as she had in the bakery, enraged.

"Is this how you act at a party? Hm? Is this how you were raised?" Topanga pulled some cake off of her head and held it out to Maya and Farkle with a questioning look. Maya opened her mouth to speak, but Topanga silenced her with a warning finger.

"Don't you dare say yes to that question Maya. You forget that I've known you for almost your entire life. Your mother may not have been very attentive when you were younger but she worked hard to raise you. And I know that you know better than to act this way!" Topanga threw the cake to the ground for emphasis. Maya promptly shut her mouth and slouched into the sofa. Riley and Josh, who were huddled together on bar stools, stifled their screams.

"Farkle!" Farkle jumped at the mention of his name. "What's all this treaty business about?" Topanga asked. Farkle produced a piece of paper from who knows where and handed it to Topanga. Topanga read it and frowned.

"Well it isn't legal." Topanga used the treaty as a napkin to pull another glob of cake from her hair. She balled the paper around the cake and threw it down. "You're underage and this document wasn't witnessed by anyone."

"It's also completely unfair to Smackle!" Maya shouted.

"Was the treaty your idea Farkle?" Asked Topanga. 

"No!" Said Farkle.

"Why would Smackle..." Topanga held up a hand to quiet Maya.

"Let Farkle explain. Go ahead Farkle." Topanga said.

"Do you remember when Smackle told everyone that she's on the autism spectrum?" Farkle asked.

"Yes." Replied Maya.

"Do you remember what that means?" Farkle asked. He didn't direct the question at Maya verbally but his intense stare let everyone know the question was for Maya only.

"It makes her act like a robot?" Maya said in a small and unsure voice.

"Not exactly. It means that Smackle's brain works differently than ours." Farkle said.

"Yeah I know she's super smart." Maya said.

"She is the most intelligent woman in the world, yes, but it's not just that. The way she interprets the world around her is different. She can't always tell if you're happy or sad just by looking at your face. It's hard for her to understand social cues. When she walks into a room, she can't be sure if she is welcome there unless someone says out loud 'We are glad to see you Smackle!'. She needs things written out clearly in black and white a lot of the time. She understands things best that way. That's why she's so good at school and why she wanted this treaty. She needed to know under what circumstances she would be accepted by the group." Farkle said.

"And now she thinks she not accepted on birthdays. How did that happen?" Maya asked in a huff. Farkle's face softened, like something broke and his scowl could no longer be supported. 

"How long have you known me Maya? Do you really think I would try to keep Smackle away from something she wants? Knowing how I feel about her? You know how much I-" Farkle's words trailed off as he caught his breath. Moisture appeared in his eyes. "Smackle doesn't like parties. They're loud. Everyone talking all at once with loud music in the background makes her anxious. That's why she doesn't get birthdays in the treaty. It's because she doesn't want them."

"But she told me that she couldn't come to the party because it would make you upset. She wanted to go but it was against the treaty." Maya argued.

"Were those her exact words?" Farkle asked.

"No."

"What were her exact words."

"She said that birthdays were yours. She said that they were Farkle time."

"Did she say that she wanted to go to your party?" 

"No. But she didn't say she didn't want to go." Maya said.

"I told her not to say that. She has lost friends that way before. When someone invites you to their birthday party, they tend to get upset when you scream 'I don't want to!' in their face. That's what Smackle used to do. I told her to blame it on me instead. If someone refused to let it go, I told her to insist that I wouldn't like it." Farkle said.

"I refused to let it go." Said Maya. Her tone was remorseful. 

"You see how things are easily solved when you talk things out instead of jumping to conclusions and calling each other names?" Topanga asked. She had gotten a towel from the bathroom and was wiping her hair. Maya and Farkle nodded. "You two have made quite a mess. Clean it up." Topanga threw down her towel then pointed at it, the balled up treaty, and the thrown down cake. She then walked away. "You two aren't allowed to help them." Topanga said to Riley and Josh as she walked by.

\----------------------------

Farkle and Maya cleaned for an hour in silence. They were both embarrassed about how they acted. After they were done cleaning, they slouched on the couch. Riley and Josh came down from their stools and sat on the couch as well.

"I never knew how Smackle felt about parties. She always seemed fine at them." Riley said. 

"You just didn't notice. Smackle and I would always leave early from a party. Or, I would take her to a quiet corner where the only voice was mine. It helped her." Farkle said.

"I thought you two were just being lovey dovey." Maya said.

"We were never that cute." Farkle said.

"Yes you were." Said Maya.

"I liked taking care of Smackle. But I can't now." Farkle said.

"I remember some more exact words from Smackle." Maya said.

"What's that?" Asked Farkle.

"She said she cared about you." Maya said.


	16. Junior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I skip from January of Sophomore year to Junior year? Yes. I have no excuses.

"How are Smackle and Farkle still not back together?" Maya asked angrily.

"Maybe they don't want to be." Josh said.

"Of course they want to be! Farkle loves her and Smackle cares about him. We fixed birthdays! We amended the treaty so that Smackle knows she's always invited but it's ok to say no. How can they still be broken up?" Maya angrily paced between her bed and bedroom door. 

"I don't think birthdays was their only issue. They broke up before birthdays became a problem remember?" 

"Then how do we fix this?" 

"I only asked how your first day of school went. How did the conversation turn into a FarSmack debate?" Josh asked as he leaned back on Maya's bed.

"Because my first day was a full of Farkle and Smackle. We aren't in all the same classes this year you know. Apparently junior year has special classes for the 'gifted' students." Maya said the word gifted with so much sarcasm that Josh almost drowned in it. "They also have special classes for those of us who have been getting by with a D average all these years. The only class all of us have together is history. Then Farkle and Smackle go off to their gifted classes and I spend the rest of my day with Zay in the D classes." 

"What does any of that have to do with Farkle and Smackle getting back together?" Josh asked.

"They're together all day! Without any other friends! It's the perfect environment to spark romance!" 

"You're alone with Zay all day." Josh said under his breath. But Maya still heard it.

"Whoa! I think this is the first time I've seen you be jealous." Maya said with a smirk.

"You're not seeing me be jealous now." Josh said, trying to sound nonchalant. Maya saw through it all. 

"Oh ho ho you're definitely jealous. But you have nothing to worry about. Once I work hard for something I never give it up." Maya said. She leaned over and gave Josh a kiss.

"You know what I think?" Josh asked.

"What?" 

"I think you're bored. You spent all of last year focused on trying to get me and you finally did. Now you're looking for something else to spend your time on and you've chosen FarSmack." Josh said. Maya shot him a sour look. 

A knock came at the bedroom door. It was Katy. Josh scrambled out of bed and hid in the closet right before Katy waddled in. She was heavily pregnant at this point. 

"It's time for dinner." Katy said. 

"I'll be there soon." Maya said.

"I think being pregnant has increased my motherly instincts." Katy said wistfully. 

"Oh really?" Maya asked. Katy nodded and headed for the door. She was almost out of the room when she turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Go home Josh!" Katy yelled in the direction of the closet.

"Ok." Josh replied softly.

\----------------------

At school, in history class, Maya was pouty as she talked to Riley. 

"It's junior year Maya! Why is your face looking like that?" Riley asked.

"Look at them! Being single when they obviously belong as a couple." Maya said, staring at Farkle and Smackle. Farkle had been forced to sit behind Smackle after all the other seats were taken. Currently the two were locked in a heated debate about Marxism. 

"They're arguing. Should we break it up?" Riley asked. 

"No Riles! That's love! Relationships work when each person challenges the other and changes them for the better." Maya said. 

"Lucas and I don't challenge each other. We always agree." Riley said. 

"That's because you two are the same person." Maya said.

"Is that bad?" Riley asked. 

"Not if you like being boring." Charlie Gardner said. Riley and Maya turned around to the third chair in their row and stared at Charlie. 

"Well hullo Charlie." Maya's southern accent slipped into British as she spoke.

"Its good to have things in common." Riley tried to ignore Charlie. 

"Having everything in common with your significant other is fine...if you're in the third grade." Charlie said. 

"That's not nice, Charlie." Said Riley. 

"Nice guys finish last. I should know." Charlie said.

"Technically, in your case the nicer guy finished first." Maya said. She tilted her hear toward Lucas who had somehow ended up sitting two rows away. 

"Thanks for the input, Maya." Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie, you're ever so welcome." Said Maya. 

"You know what Charlie--" Riley had her mouth open and her finger pointed at Charlie like she was going to tell him off but the bell ringing interrupted her. Maya thought it was good Riley got interrupted. She doubted Riley had thought of anything scathing to say. 

"Either way I'm done being nice." Charlie said as he got up and left.

Lucas showed up at Riley's desk so they could walk to English together. Riley, Lucas, and Charlie were normies. They had all the normal classes together while everyone else was special. Maya wondered if Riley would think of something snarky to say by the time they got to English.

\-------------------

Missing me? Maya texted to Josh while she was ignoring her math teacher.

Always. Josh replied.

How's college life going? Maya texted.

Senioritis is real. I'm having fun, not sure if I'm making the grade though.

Grades are for losers.

No they aren't, Maya. After this year I'll be a full fledged out in the world adult. I need to be prepared. 

"Psst psst." Zay called to Maya from the next desk over. 

"What?" Maya hissed at him.

"Talking to Josh?" 

"Yeah."

"I wonder what he's gonna do after college." Zay leaned back in his chair and balanced a pencil on his upper lip. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maya asked defensively. 

"Nothing. I'm just curious." Zay said. 

"Obviously he'll stay in New York." Maya said nervously.

"People can move, Maya. Lucas and I are proof of that. Plus Josh isn't even from New York." 

"Shut up. You're being stupid." Maya said. She looked nervously at the clock on the wall then she raised her hand.

"Mrs. Angle I need to use the bathroom." Maya said. Mrs. Angle turned around from the chalk board and cocked her head to the side.

"Last time I gave you a hall pass you never came back." Mrs. Angle said.

"I could always just do it right here." Maya moved to sit back down. 

"Come get your pass Ms. Hunter." Mrs. Angle said with a sigh. Maya marched to the front of the class and took the hall pass before Angle could change her mind.

Once Maya was gone, Zay realized he might have made a mistake. He took out his phone under his desk and shot off a blind text. 

Long disyance is no berg deal vanessda an I dude it 

I really did have to pee. Was Maya's reply.


	17. Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be coming out slower because things are ramping up at work. Don't worry I won't abandon the story!

"We live in a society. That society can only run smoothly when each one of us fulfills a needed role." Mr. Matthews said as he wrote the word SOCIETY on the board. "There is society as a whole but then there are smaller groups within a society. Our expected roles dictate how we interact with each other. For instance, in this class I am the teacher and you are the students. I am expected to teach you new things and you are expected to learn." 

"Mr. Matthews!" Maya's hand shot up.

"What Maya?" 

"I must have been absent when they defined the roles cuz I haven't been learning." Maya said. A sly smile crept onto Cory's face.

"It's good that you brought up defining roles, Ms. Hunter. Because that's exactly what I want each of you to do. Your assignment is to work in pairs-" Maya and Riley immediately grabbed hands as Cory spoke. "you and your partner will analyze a societal subgroup that you are both in and define the roles that exist within that group. We will discuss this next week." 

\----------------

Maya plopped onto Riley's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What societal subgroup do you want to do our project on Maya?" Riley asked.

"It has to be a group that we're both a part of, right? Let's just do our friend group. We can bang it out in fifteen minutes." Maya said.

"Ok so the group consists of you and me..."

"I'm the bad girl. My role is to break rules, challenge authority, and bring excitement to the group. You're the heart of the group. Your job is to be sweet and happy. You remind us all of why we like each other."

"Aw thanks Peaches." Riley said as she wrote everything down. 

"Then there's Farkle, the smart one. He does all the smart stuff." Maya said. Riley nodded.

"Lucas and Zay." Riley said. 

"Ah yes the golden boy and the comedian. One is in charge of strength and popularity while the other keeps things lighthearted." 

Riley wrote down Maya's words and set down her note pad like she was finished. Maya leaned up on her elbows and gave Riley a strange look.

"And Josh..." Maya said.

"Is Josh in our friend group just because you're dating him?"

"Your boyfriend's in the group."

"We knew Lucas for two years before I started dating him."

"You knew Josh your entire life before I started dating him. He's your family."

"If we add Josh to the friend group where does it stop? Will we add Auggie? Or...." Riley dramatically placed a hand on her chest. "my dad!?"

"Of course not them, never them. I guess we can leave out Josh. But what about Smackle?" Maya asked. Riley looked down at her notepad guiltily. 

"Smackle is our friend." Riley said as she picked up the notebook again.

"She is. She definitely is. But she joined the group as Farkle's girlfriend first didn't she?" 

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago."

"But she's definitely a part of the group."

"Definitely."

"So what makes Smackle part of the group and Josh not?" Maya asked.

"Time? The fact that we see her everyday at school? Gender bias? I don't know." Riley wrote Smackle's name down on the page but didn't write her role. 

"I don't know either. It's just how I feel." Maya said.

\---------------------

At the bakery a few days later, the gang was sitting on couches and eating cookies.

"What are you guys doing your Society Projects about?" Riley asked.

"The football team!" Lucas and Zay said in unison. They began to do a complicated handshake. 

"You're not on the football team." Maya said to Zay. 

"The mascot is technically on every team." Zay said as he confidently flapped his arms like an eagle.

"We're doing student government." Smackle said. Farkle nodded from next to her. Maya side-eyed the two of them, wondering if something was going on with them.

"Are you having trouble defining the roles?" Riley asked. 

"Nope. It's pretty cut and dry." Said Lucas. "I'm the backup quarterback. I play in the games if the quarterback can't and I do warm-up throws with the receivers at practice."

"I keep the crowd entertained and raise school spirit as the mascot." Zay said. He shrugged as if it was as easy as that.

"But Lucas didn't you tell me that the other players come to you when they're having issues? You help them with their homework and give them advice." Riley said. 

"Well yeah. That's only because the guys say I'm easy to talk to. It's not part of my role as backup quarterback. It's just part of being me." Lucas said.

"Hey." Maya kicked Zay's chair as she spoke. 

"What?" Zay asked.

"Don't you spend most of your time in the eagle suit pointing people to their seats at games and helping crying kids find their parents?"

"Yep I do all that. It's cuz the eagle head is easily seen above a crowd. Parents can easily find me. Plus when you're required to go to every sporting event, you start to learn where everything is located." 

"So doesn't that mean your roles on the team aren't as cut and dry as you thought?" Riley asked. Lucas cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right." Said Lucas.

"Oh no!" Smackle exclaimed. Everyone looked in her direction. 

"What is it, Smackle?" Riley asked.

"This is a lesson. We have been duped! Mr. Matthews said there would be clear answers for this assignment. He told us to find the answers. But no! There are no answers! Next week instead of our presentations, her father," Smackle pointed at Riley, "will tell us that there are no rules. There are no roles. The real roles were the friends we made along the way!"

"That last part didn't make sense." Maya pointed out. 

"His lessons never make sense! He always spouts gibberish and we humor him so that we can get back to the schoolwork." Smackle said. Farkle cleared his throat.

"Um, Smackle, the rest of us don't think he's saying gibberish. We understand his life lessons and we appreciate them because they help us understand the world." Farkle said.

"What!? Really?" Smackle asked. Everyone nodded. "So I was supposed to be listening to him all this time?" 

"Hehe that's something I would say." Maya added.

\----------------

The next week it was time for society project presentations. Charlie Gardner and Yogi were talking about their roles in choir animatedly in front of class when Mr. Matthews stopped them.

"So are you only an alto Charlie? And is Yogi purely just a tenor?" Cory asked. It was time for the life lesson. Smackle leaned forward, determined to learn her lesson this time. 

Cory continued to talk as Charlie and Yogi still stood in front of the class.

"Wait what's he doing?" Maya asked.

"He's teaching us about life Maya, like always." Riley said.

"No he's teaching Charlie and Yogi about life. He's acting like they're the only two that matter in the class. That should be you and I, Riles. We're the only two that matter." Maya slammed her fist on her desk.


	18. Lesson Learned

As soon as school was over, Maya and Riley raced to Riley's apartment. 

"Cory Matthews!" Riley yelled as she stomped into the living room.

"You called?" Cory entered with a serene smile on his face. 

"I'm your kid, not Charlie Gardner. What's the deal with teaching a lesson to him and his friend instead of me and mine?" Riley asked.

"I give lessons to those who need them. You didn't need it today in class." 

"But we've learned nothing. We didn't even present our project." Riley said.

"Ok present it now then." Cory said. Maya shot Riley a searing look. It was like Riley had reminded the teacher to assign homework 5 min before school was about to end.

"We didn't exactly finish it." Riley said.

"Why not?" Cory asked. 

"It was hard." Maya said.

"We chose our friend group but defining the roles got difficult." Riley said.

"What was difficult about it?" Cory asked.

"Basically we don't know who our friends are or what their roles are in our lives." Said Maya. 

"It's not so easy to define the people in our lives." Riley said.

"Ah ha! There it is. You learned the lesson after all." Cory said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall confidently. 

"So the lesson is that you sent us on a wild goose chase? You told us to define these roles knowing we wouldn't be able to." Maya said.

"It wasn't a wild goose chase. It was a search for the truth. To be more specific, it was a reminder of the truth. People are living, growing beings. We change and therefore our relationships and roles in life change. The idea of society is inanimate so it can stay the same. We however, change and move within this society. Just because you've reached a certain place in life doesn't mean you stay there forever. You may have a great group of friends and a perfect boyfriend, but it doesn't have to stay that way. There are no happily-ever-afters in real life. As long as you're alive to take another breath, change is inevitable. I don't want you girls to ever forget that." Cory said. Riley opened her mouth to say something but Maya's phone rang and interrupted her.

"Hello?" Maya answered.

"Aaaagghhhhhh!" Both of Maya's parents screamed from the other side of the phone.

\-------------------

"Hurry up its an emergency!" Maya screamed. 

"I can't make the cars in front go any faster." The cab driver said.

"I'm so excited!" Squealed Riley. 

"You're excited? I'm freaking out!" Maya said.

"Don't worry Maya. We'll get there in time." Cory said. 

\------------------

Maya rushed through the hallways of the hospital. She didn't need directions. Her mother's screams were audible as soon a she walked into the building. She was using them as a homing signal.

When Maya arrived at the source of the screaming, the delivery ward, she wasn't allowed into her mother's room. But she could hear the screaming from outside.

"Ahhh get this baby out of me right now!" Katy yelled.

"It's ok I'm here." Shawn said.

"You did this to me! I want a divorce! This hurts!" Katy continued yelling. 

"First child?" A woman's voice, presumably a nurse, asked.

"No this is my second. My first kid was so ready to leave she just slid out of me. This kid seems to be holding onto my organs for dear life--aarghhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh Katy don't pull my hair! It's my best feature!" Shawn was yelling now too.

Things continued like this for the next five hours. Then Maya heard crying. She leaned her ear against the door to make sure she heard right. The door opened suddenly and Maya almost fell in.

"Its a boy! I have a son!" Shawn shouted as he walked out of the room. Maya slipped into the room as he exited. 

"I have a son." Shawn was beginning to run out of breath.

"Congrats Shawny!" Cory ran up to his friend and hugged him tightly. The rest of the Matthews family had arrived during the five hours. As Shawn and Cory were hugging, Ava  
Morgenstern walked past them.

"Auggie come out come out wherever you are. You win this time but if you don't come out now I'm going to start screaming!" Ava said. It sounded like she was already yelling. 

"I'm here Ava." The tiny voice came from a large, black trash can.

"Is your son inside of a hospital trash can right now?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Replied Cory.

"I don't want a son anymore." Shawn said.

"It's too late. He's here. You gotta raise him." Cory said.

"Katy! We have to get rid of all the trash cans!" Shawn shouted as he went back into the hospital room.

\---------------------

Maya was holding her baby brother, Gabriel, in her arms. He had only been in the world a few hours and he had already tired their parents out. Shawn and Katy were passed out on the hospital bed. 

A soft knock came at the door and Maya beckoned the visitor in. Riley peeked into the room before sliding in.

"He's so tiny." Riley whispered as she got close.

"He is. He's tiny and perfect. He's my brother Riles." Maya said. Riley nodded.

"He's beautiful." Riley said.

"Your dad was right. People change and their relationships with us change. Yesterday Gabe was just a bump in my mom's belly and today he's my brother who I love so much." Riley nodded as Maya spoke. "Gabe will always be my brother but one day I hope he'll be my friend. And I think one day Auggie will be our friend too. Still never your dad though. Which brings me to Josh. He's my boyfriend. He's your uncle. He hangs out with us more times than not. He's our friend." 

"I know. I've always known that Josh was our friend. But I was afraid to say it out loud. I didn't want to admit that relationships can change. It was never about Josh." Riley said. Maya wanted to ask who it was about if not Josh, but her phone began to ring. She quickly answered before it could wake up her brother and parents.

"Hi Maya." The voice came through.

"Hey Josh." Maya tried to speak softly. Riley backed out of the room while Maya was distracted. If Maya didn't love the sound of Josh's voice so much, she would have dropped the phone and forced her best friend to explain. Instead, she just watched the other girl leave.


	19. Tag you're it

Josh couldn't come to the hospital when the baby was born, but he made it to their apartment when they brought Gabe home.

"So his name is Gabriel?" Josh asked with a smirk on his face. He elbowed Shawn in the side and raised his eyebrows. 

"It is." Shawn said, stepping away from Josh's pointy elbow but showing no other reaction. Josh frowned.

"That's my middle name." Josh said. 

"Is it?" Shawn asked. He looked up at the ceiling and scratched his chin thoughtfully. 

"You know it is. You were there when I was born!" Josh said. Shawn shrugged.

"I didn't make it there till the end." 

"You've know me my entire life." 

"Anyway Katy picked the name. Peter Gabriel is her favorite singer." Shawn said as if it were common knowledge. 

"Then why not name him Peter?" Josh asked.

"Katy has a creepy uncle named Peter. Gabriel was the better choice." 

Josh stared at Shawn with mouth agape. He walked over to Maya who was leaning over Gabe's bassinet. 

"Maya~" Josh whined.

"Yes?" Asked Maya.

"You know that my middle name is Gabriel, right?"

"Of course. I know everything about you. I'm obsessed." 

"And your brother's name is Gabriel..."

"Yep Mom absolutely loves Peter Gabriel. My middle name is Mercy because her favorite song is Mercy Street." Maya said.

"I didn't know that." Said Josh.

"I know more about you than you know about me." Maya tapped Josh on the nose. "You're slipping, Mr. Matthews." 

"Call me Josh. Mr. Matthews is my brother. " Josh joked.

\-----------------

Maya and Josh had been dating for over six months. One of Maya's favorite things was going on group dates. It wasn't that she disliked alone time with her boyfriend. She loved it. But lately her favorite thing was showing off her relationship to others. The best way to show off was to go out in a group where her relationship could shine when juxtaposed against the relationships of others.

Josh had chosen the date venue which was why Maya was currently comparing the size of two guns in front of a neon sign that said lazer tag. The group for today's outing was larger than usual. Riley had invited some people they didn't usually hang with. Maya didn't mind. She had learned from Cory's most recent lesson and she was embracing the fact that people and relationships change.

When Maya had first arrived at the lazer tag place, Riley was already there. Riley quickly informed Maya that she had invited more people. The tight-lipped Riley wouldn't tell Maya who she had invited. But Maya found out soon enough as Yogi, Darby, and Charlie Gardner entered the building. Maya was so surprised by their appearance that she was stunned silent. She couldn't even manage to greet Charlie with her southern belle voice.

By the time they were putting on their gear and picking guns, Maya had adjusted to the new group members. They decided to play couple against couple in their first tag game. Zay and Charlie were partners since Vanessa couldn't make it and Charlie was single. As per usual, Maya had her eye on Farkle and Smackle. She was surprised that Smackle agreed to come. The lazer tag course was super noisy and Smackle had an issue with loud noises. 

"How did Farkle talk you into coming here?" Maya asked Smackle. Smackle pulled a bright green earplug out of her ear and stared at Maya. 

"What did you say?" Smackle asked. 

"Nevermind my question has been answered." Said Maya.

\---------------------

The game started off hectic as the couples ran off in different directions through the neon painted cityscape. The black light made it difficult for Maya to see but she held on to Josh's hand and he pulled her to safety.

Josh and Maya were hunkered behind an abandoned looking car. They decided to wait there as the other couples walked by and pick them off one by one. Farkle and Smackle were the first to walk by. They were looking around as if they were calculating the perfect trajectory to shoot at. They didn't get much time to think because Josh sniped them pretty quickly.

The next couple by was Lucas and Zay. They were walking back to back as they suspiciously scanned the tops of every building. Maya had to do a double take when she realized who she was seeing. She pushed Josh's gun in the air so he couldn't shoot them. Josh looked at her with utter betrayal in his eyes.

"Just give me a second. I need to talk to them." Maya said. Josh put his gun down with a reluctant frown. 

"Hey morons!" Maya shouted as she jumped up from behind the car. She then immediately dropped back down as both boys shot at her.

"There's no point in hiding! No one can best the Texas boys at a shooting game." Lucas yelled.

"What are the 'Texas boys' even doing together? Where are your partners?" Maya asked.

"I shot Riley. It was nothing personal. That's just how the game is played." Zay said. 

"I shot Charlie to revenge my fallen girlfriend. It was very personal." Lucas said. 

"Wait a minute. Zay shot Riley and in response you shot Charlie? Instead of Zay?" Maya asked, still hunkered behind the car.

"It's an eye for an eye, partner for a partner." Lucas said. 

"Oh please. You targeted Charlie instead of Zay just so you could partner up and go around calling yourselves the Texas boys."

"That could be true. But also I really don't like Charlie Gardner. Now come out peacefully so we can shoot you." Lucas said.

"There is so much wrong with what you just said." Maya crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Look I don't care anymore. We've got the high ground and both of you in our crosshairs so you can either walk away while I'm being nice or fall where you stand." Josh put on an exaggerated country accent and shot at a spot to the left of Lucas to mark his point. 

"The Texas boys will be back!" Zay yelled as they scurried off.

"Shoot me." Maya said once they were gone. Josh's eyes grew wide.

"Why?" Josh asked in confusion. 

"I need to get out of this game and there's no way I'm gonna let the Texas boys tag me." Maya said.

"But we could win this whole thing!"

"Something's been going on with Riley lately. I feel like I need to check on her. So shoot me." Maya said with seriousness in her voice. Josh looked deep in thought for a second before he aimed his gun at her chest.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way, partner." Josh said in a fake raspy voice.

"Oh just do it already." Maya said. He pulled the trigger and the bright white light in Maya's chest armor dimmed. She stood up, brushed off her pants, and walked out from behind the car.

"At least act like it hurt!" Josh yelled behind her.

"No!" Maya screamed back.

\----------------

Maya headed for the snack bar. She saw Riley sitting at one of the tables with a plate of fries in front of her. She wasn't alone at the table, however. Charlie Gardner was seated next to her. He kept reaching toward her plate and Riley was playfully batting his hand away. 

"Hey guys. I heard the Texas boys took you out." Maya approached, pretending she hadn't seen anything they were doing. 

"This game is too violent for me. I'm glad I got out." Riley said.

"Same." Said Charlie.

"You two must have been bored by yourselves out here." Maya said.

"I was having a great time." Charlie said with a raised eyebrow. 

"I've been protecting my food from Charlie's grabby hands." Riley said with a smirk.

"Oh my! Thievery is such an un-gentlemanly way to behave." Maya's southern belle voice was back and she was grateful for it. Charlie's smile grew wide.

"I like to get what I want. I'm not above stealing on occasion." Charlie jabbed a hand toward Riley's plate. Riley slapped his hand away.

"Get your own fries Charlie." Riley said before covering her mouth with her hands in horror. "I'm sorry that was so mean."

"Don't worry. I'm not fragile." Charlie said. He left their table and headed to the counter to get his own fries.


	20. Snipe or be sniped

"What's going on here?" Maya asked with her eyes in thin slits.

"I'm hanging out with a friend." Riley said.

"Charlie Gardner has never thought of you as just a friend." Maya pointed out. 

"People change and relationships change. My dad said so, remember?" Riley smiled at her happily.

"He did say that..." Maya scratched her head as she thought. Was this really what Cory meant by relationships changing? She and Riley had known Charlie since middle school. He had always felt something special for Riley. Everyone knew it. If he really had changed, it was something very recent.

Darby came stomping into the snack area as Charlie returned to the table with his own plate of fries. 

"Whoa Darbs! Why so heated?" Charlie asked.

"I got sniped. I didn't even see who did it! Luckily Yogi got away. But when I find out who did it!" Darby smashed her right fist into her left palm. Maya's throat suddenly felt very dry. She knew exactly who had sniped Darby. Maya took a nervous sip from Riley's drink.

"So I can't have a single fry but Maya can drink your drink?" Charlie asked. 

"Yes." Maya and Riley said together. 

"I see how it is." Charlie said. He was about to say something else when Darby took the plate of fries out of his hands and began eating them.

"Darby Gardner you better give me those fries back!" Charlie raised his voice. 

"Darby....Gardner..." Maya looked to the ceiling in thought. "Charlie and Darby are married!" Maya exclaimed. Riley gasped in shock. 

"Wait there's a reason that doesn't make sense." Riley said with her hands on her forehead. 

"We're in high school!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm dating Yogi!" Darby screamed.

"No, that's not it." Riley waved off Charlie and Darby's statements. 

"I would have told you if I were married." Charlie said.

"That's it! Charlie would have told me if he were married, Maya." Riley said.

"Then how did they get the same last name?" Maya asked.

"We're step siblings." Darby said through a mouthful of fries.

"Since when?" Riley asked in surprise. 

"Since we were ten." Darby said.

"I guess you don't tell Riley everythin'." Maya said loudly in her southern belle voice.

\-----------------

It was hours before the next person came out of the lazer tag course. Or, it felt like hours to Maya. Riley calmly reminded her that it had only been twenty minutes. Either way, Zay was the next one out. He dramatically walked to the snack area and fell to the ground with a groan. Farkle and Smackle walked over in curiosity. 

"Is he dead?" Smackle asked. 

"I barely made it out alive. I've never been in such an intense game." Zay said.

"Who tagged you?" Maya asked.

"It was Yogi. He went crazy after Darby was shot. Lucas was able to escape and who knows where Josh is." 

"That's my man!" Darby exclaimed. "Did you shoot me?"

"No way! I'm no sniper. A Texas boy looks his victims in the eye so they know whose name to curse on their death bed." Zay said. Darby slammed her fists on the table.

"Then it was Josh." Darby growled. 

"Hey I didn't say that." Zay said with his hands up in surrender.

"Texas boys don't snipe. You and Lucas are Texas boys. Therefore only Josh could have sniped me." Darby's words were eloquent but her fists only got tighter.

"Well it's just a game." Maya said nervously. Darby ignored Maya and rose from her seat. Maya looked to where Darby was staring and saw Josh exiting the lazer tag course. She marched over to him with her head held high and her eyes fierce. 

"Did you snipe me?" Darby pointed at Josh. Josh looked up at Darby with a soft smile.

"I did. It's my strategy for these types of games. Sorry about that." Josh said. Darby let out a giggle and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine. No hard feelings. I was just curious." Darby said. Maya's jaw dropped. Josh's charm knew no bounds. He came over and gave Maya a kiss on the cheek. Maya took a deep breath and caught the scent of his aftershave, like evergreen trees. He was just settling in next to her when Yogi and Lucas exited the course together. They both stared at the group. One of them must have won for them to be exiting like this, Maya knew that.

"Well? Who won?" Farkle asked, slamming his hands on the table. Lucas dropped his head and Yogi pumped his fists in the air.

"That's my guy!" Darby ran over to Yogi, picked him up, and spun him around in a hug. Lucas walked over to Riley who rubbed his arm.

"You'll get 'em next time." Riley said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Darby isn't related to Charlie in the canon but I changed it because it fits better in my story this way.


	21. Good, Better, Best

Things at school were different. In history class Riley spent more time turned around than facing front. Charlie sat behind Riley and Maya was seated in front. In the past Maya and Riley were always whispering to each other in class. Now she whispered to Charlie. 

\------------------

After school Maya was with Josh at the bakery. She was picking at a bagel with her legs propped up on Josh's.

"Can I ask your advice?" Maya asked.

"Of course." Said Josh.

"I have this friend..." Maya started.

"And that friend is Riley." Josh said knowingly.

"I have other friends!" Maya said in a huff.

"You do. But Riley is the only one who you care enough about to ask my advice. Everyone else you just rant about and ignore my input." Josh said.

"Okay you're right." Maya grabbed her coffee and held the warm drink in both hands.

"What's going on with her?" Josh sounded truly concerned. 

"She's friends with this guy at school named Charlie Gardner. He liked Riley before. In middle school he competed with Lucas for her. Now they're getting close and Riley says it's not romantic but I'm not so sure. And every now and then Charlie says things that aren't friendly, especially toward Lucas. What should I do?" Maya took a long sip of coffee after getting her words out.

"Are you worried she'll cheat on Lucas? Because Riley's too good to..."

Maya leaned forward, almost spilling her coffee and interrupted Josh.

"That's just it! She's too good! She sees good in everyone else too. But Charlie isn't always good. I'm her best friend. It's my job to protect her!" Maya slammed her mug onto the table for emphasis. Josh lay back on the couch and hung his head over the armrest. 

"I remember years ago when Riley saw only the good in a yellow haired ruffian who climbed through her window. That seems to have worked out well." Josh said. Maya looked down at her hair while mouthing the word 'Yellow'. She then gave Josh a questioning glance. 

"It's a beautiful yellow." Josh said. Maya crawled over his body until her face was hovering above his. 

"I'm not the same as Charlie Gardner. I could burn the world down but I'd always be good to Riley." Maya said, her face inching closer to Josh's. A loud clanging sounded above her head. Maya looked up and saw Katy banging on a pot with a wooden spoon. 

"You know the rules. Stay upright!" Katy said as she continued clanging. Maya scrambled off of Josh and slid away from him on the couch. Josh sat up and gave Katy a shy smile. 

"Sometimes your back gets tired." Josh rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. 

"That's what the back of the couch is for. It's perfectly vertical and waiting for you to lean on it." Katy said. Josh patted the back of the couch as if it had just appeared out of nowhere. He then slumped on the back of the couch. 

"It's very comfortable." Josh said. Katy returned to behind the counter, suppressing a grin. Maya and Josh sat silently on the couch for a few minutes before Josh spoke up.

"The whole world could burn but you would save Riley?" Josh asked. Maya nodded vigorously. 

"What about me?" Josh looked at Maya with puppy dog eyes. 

"You'll be strong and save yourself." Maya said as she dropped her head onto Josh's shoulder.

"What if Charlie feels the same way about Riley as you do?" Josh asked.

"Then he's even scarier than I thought." Replied Maya.

\---------------

For days Maya sat back watching Charlie and Riley interact. Josh had suggested that maybe Charlie wasn't such a bad guy. So, Maya decided not to interfere just yet. That was until the day of their history test. 

Maya finished the test super early. She wrote George Washington as the answer for the first 59 questions then she wrote I don't know for the last answer just to spice it up. Riley and Charlie both finished the test with ten minutes to spare like they shared one brain. When the bell rang Charlie and Riley left for their next class together. 

Maya looked at the other side of the room and saw Lucas still writing on his paper. It looked like his pencil would break with how hard he was holding it. Class was over so technically he should have turned his paper in already. He continued to write until Mr. Matthews went to his desk and forced him to turn his test in. Lucas looked up at Mr. Matthews with a pained expression on his face as he released his paper from the death grip he had on it. 

After turning in his paper, Lucas slowly packed his bookbag. Maya walked over to Lucas and stared.

"How's it going?" Maya asked.

"I did horrible on that test and now I'm late for English." He let out a long sigh. "I might get kicked off the team."

"What? Why?" Maya asked. 

"I'm not making the grade." Lucas said sorrowfully. 

"You're a football player. Don't you just have to pass? You can get by on looks and talent otherwise." 

"That's how it used to be. A C average was enough and I was a solid B student so I never worried. But we got a new coach. He says that because the quarterback is the leader of the team we should also be the leaders in grades. The rest of the team can get Cs but quarterbacks have to average an A minus. It's brutal." Lucas finally finished packing up and lumbered out of the room. Maya followed him.

"Did you tell Riley about this?" 

"Yeah. She was really understanding about it. I can't spend as much time with her because I have to study and meet with the team tutor."

"Oh." Was all Maya could say. What she really wanted to say was oh no.

\-------------

After school Maya went to Riley's place. It was time to intervene. 

"How are things with Lucas?" Maya broached the subject carefully.

"Fine. He's been studying really hard lately so we haven't been able to hang out." Riley said as she brushed her hair.

"So you've had plenty of time to hang with Charlie." Maya said. Riley looked at Maya, dropping the brush which caught on a tangle and dangled from her head.

"I know you think Charlie has an attitude problem but he has a good heart. Did you know that he and Yogi have been friends since they were three? He introduced Yogi to Darby after they became siblings. He's been third wheeling with them ever since. He's very self conscious about it." 

"Why gush about someone who's only good on the inside when you're dating someone who's good everywhere?"

"Do you remember when we talked about how couples should challenge and change each other for the better? Farkle and Smackle did that. You and Josh do that. Lucas and I never do that." 

"Only because you're both good already. What's there to challenge?" Maya asked.

"I'm good but Lucas is better. This is going to sound bad but..... I'm tired of being the weak link in my relationship. I don't like that he's always the one helping me. When I'm with Charlie, I know I'm making him better. I like that feeling." Riley said. Maya didn't know how to respond to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a special Halloween themed one.


	22. This is Halloween

"This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Lalala, lalala!!!" Riley sang as she twirled around in her glittery pink tutu. She hung the last piece of pumpkin shaped garland and skipped over to Maya. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Maya pointed to Riley's tutu and leotard.

"Because it's Halloween." Riley said.

"Is it?" Asked Maya.

"It is." Replied Riley.

"How do you know?" 

"Because you're dressed like that." Riley pointed at Maya's chest. Maya looked down and saw that she was wearing a bulbous yellow and black striped outfit. She stood up and saw a stinger hanging off her butt.

"How did that get there?" Maya asked. Riley shrugged. "What is that!?" Maya pointed at Riley's face. What looked like a mascot head was now covering Riley's face. It had a happy smiling face on the front and a sad frowning face on the back.

"It's my mask." Riley said. She looked at Maya with the smiling side.

"Riles?"

"Yes Peaches?" 

"I think I'm dreaming." Maya said.

"No way! If you were dreaming could I do this?" Riley's head did a 360 and the sad face was suddenly in the front.

"Yes. A dream is the only place where you could do that." Maya said.

"Don't be silly." Riley waved away the idea like it was a bothersome fly. Her head switched back to the happy side.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Maya asked.

"I'm the fairy mayor." Riley said as if it were obvious.

"Mayor? Of what?" Asked Maya.

"Of Halloween Town. I wanted to be a regular fairy but you insisted on this hybrid Nightmare Before Christmas theme." Riley said.

"I did no such thing!"

"Then explain why you're dressed as Jack SkellingBee." Riley said. Maya looked down again an saw that she was now wearing a black and white pinstripe jacket. She turned to the wall mirror and saw a skull painted on her face. 

"Why would I demand a theme when it's just the two of us hanging out?" Maya asked.

"Just the two of us? Maya, this is a party." Laughter rose up like a roar. Jack-O-Lanterns with flickering candles inside lined the mantle above the fireplace. Maya looked up and saw a giant chandelier that she had never noticed in Riley's living room before.

Maya felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Josh leaning on her. He was wearing a patchwork suit, a long black wig, and cat ears. He had whiskers drawn on his cheeks and a pink triangle nose painted over his own.

"And who are you?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"I'm Sally cat of course." Josh flipped his long fake hair and hissed. 

"This has got to be a dream." Maya mumbled. She stood to survey the room. This is Halloween began to play from speakers somewhere but Maya couldn't see any. Everyone in the room began to sing along, except for Maya. Maya walked around the room.

"Having a good time?" Asked three voices in unison. It was Farkle, Smackle, and Zay. Farkle had his face painted white and both his lips and hair painted green. Next to him Smackle was wearing a purple witch costume. Lastly, Zay was dressed in all red with a mask that pointed up like horns on both sides.

"Let me guess. Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Maya asked. The three nodded.

"Bears." Zay added. They all pointed to their heads where brown bear ears sat. Maya had to walk away. The hybrid costumes were giving her a headache. 

"My brotha!" Cory yelled from the other side of the room. He had Josh in a head lock as they spun around in a circle. Cory and Topanga were dressed to the nines in all black. Cory was in a tux and fedora while Topanga was in a long black dress with a feather boa. They were going to a fancy Halloween event.

"My .... brotha..." Josh was breathless as he was swung around.

"Josh do you have plans for what you'll do next year? My old firm has a program for students who are hoping to go to law school. I could get you an interview." Topanga said. Josh's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks!" Josh exclaimed. Maya didn't know that Josh wanted to be a lawyer. She didn't know anything about what he wanted to do in the future. When Zay asked her about earlier in the year, she ignored him. But, now that Topanga was bringing it up, it seemed serious. No matter where Josh went, though, Maya knew she wanted to be with him. 

"Marry me!" Maya yelled over the music and crowd chatter. Everything stopped and they all looked at her. Josh pointed to his chest, asking if she were talking to him. Maya nodded.

"Ha! Haha! Hahahahahahahaha!" Topanga fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked as she bent over Topanga. 

"You and I would have the same mother-in-law. Good luck with that! She's not a fan of her sons getting married young." Topanga stood up with a swiftness Maya had never witnessed before. Topanga pulled a scroll from behind her back and unfurled it. It was so long that it fell to the floor and continued to unroll across the room. 

"While Cory and I are gone, I need you kids to complete some tasks." Topanga said. She passed the scroll over to Riley. Riley began to read off the list.

"Upload and download files, fix wiring, adjust temperature....." 

"All of these tasks must be finished before any of you can leave this building." Topanga said. She and Cory left for their event.

"We have tasks? What kind of party has tasks?" Maya asked.

"The same kind of party that has random marriage proposals." Riley said with a shrug.

The front door flew open and Lucas walked in. He was wearing a Santa suit with a big fake belly. He also had a diaper on.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa baby is here!" Lucas shouted as he raised his arms.

"We're also here." Charlie ducked under Lucas's arm and sauntered into the room. He was wearing a burlap sack over his head and body. The bottom of the sack was stuffed into a pair of bell bottom pants.

"Oogie boogie nights! Nice!" Riley said as she worked to roll up the large scroll. She threw a thumbs up Charlie's way. 

"And us?" Asked a person from under a white sheet. It was Yogi. He had a red ball on his nose and reindeer antlers. Darbie was behind him in black and white striped pajamas and a large smile painted over her mouth. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"You look good too." Riley said. She had taken to the list with scissors and was chopping it apart. "Everyone come get your tasks!" Riley waved the snipped papers over her head. The friends lined up in front of Riley and each person received a piece of the cut up task list. Maya took her task list and looked at it. She needed to adjust the thermostat and microwave some samples. She went to the microwave first. 

Josh went with Maya to the kitchen. Maya had to take five cups of liquid and put them in the microwave. 

"What's your task?" Josh asked. 

"I have to warm up these samples and return after 45 seconds." Maya said. 

"I need to do that too." Said Josh. 

"You can do yours after me." Maya said with a smile. Josh purred a little. Just as Maya pushed the start button on the microwave, the lights went out. She could barely see anything. 

"We have to fix the lights. Let's go to the fuse box." Josh said. Maya followed him to the back of the apartment into Cory and Topanga's room. Josh kept walking to the box but Maya tripped.

"Fixed it!" Josh said. The lights slowly came back on and Maya saw what tripped her. Two red clad legs lay on the ground. 

"Someone killed Santaaaaaaa!!!" Maya screamed. She ran into the front room where everyone one else was collected. 

"Someone killed Santa!" Maya said again.

"Where's the body?" Charlie asked.

"In front of the electric box." Said Maya.

"Who killed my friend?" Zay asked, pointing his finger accusingly. 

"Did you see anyone around there, Maya?" Farkle asked.

"The lights were out. I couldn't see. Me and Josh went in together." Maya said. 

"You were there, Josh?" Riley asked. Her smiling mask was off-putting in this situation.

"Yes." Josh replied.

"Did you see anything?" Riley asked.

"No. I didn't even see that body." 

"What!?" Zay exclaimed.

"It was dark." Josh gave as an explanation. 

"But Maya saw him! That's super suspicious!" 

"Could Josh be the killer?" Darby asked.

"You killed my friend!" Zay screamed.

"Let's throw him out!" Yogi chimed in.

"No! Do you know what will happen if I leave this building without finishing my tasks? If Topanga find out?" 

"It's certain death." Riley said with a solemn expression on her mask.

"Josh couldn't have done it. We were together the whole time." Maya said.

"You're vouching for him?" Darby asked. Maya nodded.

"Then who could have done it?" Asked Charlie.

"Smackle has been real quiet." Yogi said. 

"I'm just thinking. There's only one person who could have done this." Smackle said. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed twelve times. It was midnight. Maya didn't remember Riley's house having a grandfather clock. This had to be a dream.

"We don't have time for this. My parents will be home soon. We have to get our tasks done. Everyone do your tasks!" Riley said. The group scattered. Maya followed Riley this time. Riley headed out of the apartment. In the hallway Riley opened a wall panel and began connecting wires.

"Your boyfriend is dead. Someone murdered him. Don't you care?" Maya asked. Riley looked at her with the smiling mask. 

"Of course I care. But we have to finish tasks." Riley said. Maya sank against the wall. She had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation. A scream came from the apartment. Maya and Riley rushed in. 

"Farkle and Smackle are dead in the bathroom!" Yogi exclaimed. Maya couldn't believe it. Her friends were dropping like flies.

"It has to be you!" Maya pointed at Charlie. 

"You killed my friend!" Zay jumped on the accusatory bandwagon. 

"Why me?" Charlie asked defensively. 

"Because only our group is dying. Your friends are all happy and healthy." Maya gestured to Yogi and Darby.

"Anyone could have done this, even your boyfriend." Charlie said.

"Josh couldn't have!" Maya yelled. 

"Why? Was he with you the whole time again?" Charlie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well...no." Maya's confidence wavered.

"Exactly! I think Josh did it." Charlie said. 

"But he couldn't have killed Santa." Maya said.

"Who killed my friend?" Day asked again. 

"Then there must be two killers. We should kick Josh out first and then find the other killer." Charlie said.

"But I didn't do it!" Josh finally spoke up for himself.

"Then what were you doing all this time?" Asked Charlie.

"My tasks."

"Which tasks?"

"I had to microwave something and do some stuff in the bathroom." Said Josh.

"The bodies are in the bathroom." Darby added.

"Guilty!" Yogi shouted at Josh. Charlie, Yogi, and Darby voted to eject Josh from the apartment. 

"You're a murderer Charlie Gardner and I won't let you get away with it!" Maya yelled. She and Zay voted for Josh. Everyone looked at Riley. 

"I just want to finish tasks before my parents get back." Riley said. She didn't vote. 

Without Riley's vote it was three to two against Josh. He had to be ejected. Maya watched in horror as Oogie Boogie, Zero, and vampire teddy stalked toward Josh. They cornered him at the window then pushed him out.

Josh landed on the fire escape with a thunk. He rubbed his shoulder and walked down the escape, complaining all the way.

Maya went back to the kitchen. At this point all she had were her tasks. She opened the microwave and chose the cup of liquid that had turned red. Then she went to the thermostat. A note on it told her to turn it down to -50 degrees. That seemed way too cold for inside of an apartment but Maya had already decided this was a dream so she turned down the temperature. 

"Can everyone come to the living room?" Charlie called. Maya walked over from the thermostat to find Riley and Charlie already there. 

"Where are the others?" Maya asked. 

"They must be dead." Charlie said. 

"And you called this meeting so we wouldn't find their bodies, you murderer!" Maya said. 

"I'm not a murderer. I got Josh out." Charlie said.

"He was innocent!" Exclaimed Maya. 

"You don't know that." Said Charlie. 

"Riley," Maya pleaded. "It has to be Charlie! He's even dressed like a villain!" Maya gestured at his burlap sack. 

"I didn't do it. I wouldn't kill my two best friends. You believe me right? Riley?" Charlie asked. Riley looked back and forth between Maya and Charlie. She had a defeated look on her face. 

"I'm sorry but...you have to go, Charlie." Riley said. She and Maya pushed Charlie out of the window together. Maya breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. 

"I wanted to finish tasks." Riley said softly. 

"Don't worry Riles. I know you don't believe it but this is all a dream. When I wake up this will all be ok." Maya said.

"I know." Said Riley. 

"What?" Asked Maya.

"I know this is a dream but you're not dreaming. I know Charlie isn't the killer. Only one person could have done all of this. It's me." Riley said. 

A figure walked up to the two of them. It was a second Riley. This Riley had the sad face mask while the Riley who had voted with Maya had the happy face. Both Rileys walked towards Maya, forcing her to back toward the window.

"But why?" Maya asked with her hands gripping the window frame.

"I had to get rid of Lucas. I couldn't stop myself." Smiling Riley said.

"But Smackle knew. She was too smart for her own good. I had to kill her but Farkle never left her alone. I had to kill them both." Said sad Riley.

"Then you started to blame Charlie because none of his friends died. So I had to kill his friends. I wanted to make it equal. Zay was an unlucky witness." Happy Riley stated.

"We had to get rid of Zay. We chased him until we could kill him." Both Riley's said together.

"But why vote for Charlie instead of me?" Maya asked. 

"I let Josh get voted out when Charlie blamed him. It was only fair that Charlie get voted out too." Smiling Riley said. 

"What now?" Maya asked, her body already halfway out of the window.

"I guess you also have to go." Frowning Riley said.

Riley woke up in a cold sweat. She turned on the lamp by her bed. Grabbing her phone, Riley pressed speed dial 1.

"Peaches are you there?" Riley asked as soon as the call connected. A yawn came through.

"Riles? What is it?" Maya asked. Riley calmed at the sound of her best friend's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you looking for a Nightmare Before Christmas/Among Us crossover? Well look no further. This chapter is a call back to the Boy Meets World episode 5x17 And Then There Was Shawn. I thought the popularity of Among us is similar to the popularity Scream had during that time. Don't think too hard about this chapter. It probably doesn't include any foreshadowing or anything 😈. If anything seems weird in this chapter, remember it was all a dream.


	23. Choices

"I have to do it. I have to." Riley constantly mumbled as she paced in front of the bay window. She had been doing this all afternoon. Maya tried asking her what she was talking about but Riley only ignored her. So, Maya decided to just eat popcorn and watch. Every now and then, Riley would pause in front of Maya and Maya would place a piece of popcorn in Riley's open mouth. Then the pacing would begin again. 

"I'm doing it!" Riley stomped her foot and finally stopped pacing.

"Doee wha?" Maya asked through a mouth full of popcorn. 

"Breaking up with Lucas." Riley's voice grew quieter. Maya's jaw dropped and a few kernels fell out.

"Really? Are you sure? I know you two have been going through a rough patch but are you sure you want to break up?" Maya asked. Riley looked at the ceiling in thought for a few seconds then nodded briskly.

"I have to." Riley said finally. Maya stood from the bed and hugged her friend. 

"Whatever you need to do, do it. You don't have to explain it to me. Just promise me one thing." Maya said. Riley pulled away and looked in Maya's eyes.

"What?"

"Promise me this isn't about Charlie Gardner. Breaking up with Lucas to be with Charlie isn't right. Lucas doesn't deserve that." 

"It's not that. I promise." Riley said.

\----------------------

The gang was seated cross-legged on the floor at the bakery. Maya, Zay, Smackle, and Farkle were sitting in a semi-circle. Zay's phone was in the middle with Vanessa on speaker. Riley and Lucas were standing in front of the group.

"Lucas and I need to talk to you." Riley said.

"Are we in trouble?" Smackle asked.

"He did it!" Farkle and Zay both yelled and pointed at each other. 

"We're not your parents." Lucas said. Zay and Farkle dropped their fingers and looked up at Lucas in shame.

"Sorry." Farkle and Zay said. Lucas let out a long sigh and looked to Riley for help.

"Lucas and I are breaking up." Riley said.

"What!?" Smackle exclaimed. 

"What's gonna happen to us?" Farkle asked.

"Who do we go with?" Vanessa asked. 

"We're not your parents!" Lucas exclaimed. 

"I choose Lucas." Zay said. Smackle gasped. "What? He brought me in to this friend group and he'll take me out." Zay continued.

"Maya will obviously choose Riley. Farkle you've known Riley longer but you've gotten close to Lucas recently. Who do you choose?" Smackle asked.

"No choosing!" Maya spoke for the first time. 

"Maya's right. Splitting up the group didn't work when Smackle and I broke up." Farkle said. 

"Then what? We just go on as normal?" Zay asked. 

"Yes." Said Maya. 

That was it. Rucas was over. There wasn't any crying or yelling, unless you count Zay and Smackle. There was no drama. Riley said it was over and that was that. Maya thought it was all too easy. If Josh ever tried to break up with her, Maya would kick and scream and hold onto him for dear life. Lucas seemed to just be letting Riley go.

Maybe the breakup was mutual. Maybe Lucas had wanted to break up during this time too. Or, maybe there had been crying and screaming behind closed doors and they managed to pull it together in front of the group. There was also a chance that the drama was still to come. Maya really didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short because writing breakups is hard.


	24. Three Lines

Things naturally drifted. Everyone could feel it happening but no one could stop it. There weren't any negative emotions, at least not outwardly, but there were some lines in the sand that no one could cross. The first line was naturally made by the passage of time.

Riley left history class every day with Charlie Gardner. She had been doing this since before the breakup but now people were really taking notice. Maya often noticed Zay, Smackle, and Farkle huddled together and watching Riley go. Every step Riley took with Charlie seemed like one she was taking away from those three. 

The second line was drawn during a chance encounter at the bakery. Maya had forgotten her key at home. So, she went to the bakery to borrow her mom's key. When Maya bum rushed past the unusually long line at the counter, she found an indecisive Lucas at the front. He was waffling between a scone and a muffin. 

"When in doubt buy both!" Maya said. She picked up both pastries and took some money from Lucas's wallet to pay for them. 

Maya sat both the scone and the muffin on the coffee table. She and Lucas sat on the couch. 

"Eat." Maya said, pointing at both pastries. Lucas looked dazed as he stared at the food.

"Uh I'm not hungry." Lucas said. 

"Then what were you doing at the front of the line all this time?" Maya asked. She grabbed the muffin and took a bite from it.

"I was thinking." Lucas answered. 

"About what?" Maya finished the muffin and moved on to the scone.

"Whenever Riley and I came here we ordered a muffin and scone." Lucas said. 

"I know. She told me about all of your dates." Maya said.

"What do you think will happen now?" Lucas asked.

"Life just like always. That's what we agreed on remember?"

"I remember, but things will change. They have to eventually. I'm worried about it." Lucas rubbed his eyes with his palms. Maya looked at him for the first time. His eyes had dark circles around them.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"I've been better."

"What's worryin' ya cowpoke?" 

"Between Riley and me you'll choose her." Lucas said.

"I will. And Zay will choose you." Maya said.

"It will be a 4-2 split and you know it. Zay and I will only have each other. That normally doesn't work well for us." 

"But you're the Texas boys." Maya shot Lucas with finger guns. 

"Yeah we're a great lazer tag team but we shouldn't be left alone for too long. It was just us in Texas and you know how that ended." 

"A lot of time has gone by since then. You aren't that guy anymore." Maya said.

"You can take the cowboy out of Texas but give him a horse and he'll always ride. It doesn't matter how much time has passed." Lucas sighed and leaned back.

The third line, the deepest one, was formed by Maya's choice. It was lunchtime and Maya had just gotten out of the lunch line. Smackle and Farkle were behind her bickering about if potatoes were a vegetable. 

"Maya! Sit here." Riley called from a table in the corner. She patted the seat next to her. She was sitting with Charlie, Yogi, and Darby. Maya looked to her left at the table in the center of the cafeteria. That's where their group usually sat. Now, only Lucas and Zay were sitting there. 

"Not today." Maya said. She walked to the table in the center and sat down. Lucas's eyes were wide as Maya sat across from him. Farkle and Smackle tripped over each other in confusion. They were following Maya and got surprised by her change in direction. When they finally got their wits about them, they followed Maya to sit with Zay and Lucas. 

The table was silent. It was like they hadn't been friends for years. No one knew what to say so no one said anything. Maya took a deep breath in. It was an obvious and exaggerated breath. Zay gave her a confused look before she spoke.

"Hu HURRRRR!" Maya shouted. Lucas, who was drinking water at the time, began to choke.

"Really?" Lucas asked through sputtering coughs. 

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked. It was obvious he was trying to hold back laughter. Lucas nodded.

"I'm fine." Lucas squeaked out before he had another coughing fit. Farkle couldn't hold back any longer and he burst out laughing. Zay followed suit, rocking back in his chair as he laughed out loud. Maya had already been laughing but now she laughed louder. 

"I get it. It's funny because you could have died but you didn't! Ah aha ah aha." Smackle said. She let out a robotic laugh. Lucas finally cracked a smile and let out a small, breathy laugh.


	25. Matthews Mind Link

"Riley!" Maya stormed into the Matthews apartment.

"Riley!" Maya stomped to the fireplace.

"Riley!" She ran to the kitchen.

"What is she doing?" Topanga asked Cory as they sat at the kitchen table.

"She's looking for Riley." Cory said.

"She knows where Riley's room is right? Why doesn't she look for her there?" Topanga asked. Cory just shrugged. 

Riley ran into the room dramatically. She scanned her eyes over the room as if she were desperately searching for something she couldn't find. Then Riley reached a hand out toward Maya.

"Maya!" Said Riley.

"Riley!" Said Maya. The girls rushed into an embrace. 

"I missed you! How was your day?" Riley asked.

"Boring without you!" Maya exclaimed.

"They were at school together all day!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Ugh like come on Topanga!" Cory flipped his fake-long hair. "Riley and Maya are in like totally different cliques now. It would be soooo sus if they talked to each other at school." Cory said in his best valley girl voice. 

"Oh Maya! My day was so bad! My dad said the word sus today!" Riley lamented. Maya patted Riley's head.

"I know how you feel Riles. My teacher said sus today. It was traumatizing." Maya said. The girls gave Cory a scorching glance. Then they left to go to Riley's room. 

\-------------

"So how was your day?" Riley asked again when they got to her room. 

"It really was boring without you. Farkle talked history, Smackle talked science, Zay talked tv, and Lucas talked football. Same old same old." Maya said as she pulled out a bottle of Riley's purple nail polish and started on her toes. 

"There's always room for you at our table." Riley said. Maya scrunched up her face.

"I'd be a fifth wheel on your perma-double date." Maya said. 

"I'm not dating Charlie." Riley said. 

"Not yet." Maya said teasingly. 

"What do you think of him?" Riley asked cautiously. 

"Do you want harshness or a fairytale?" Maya asked.

"Harsh..." Riley slowly said.

"He's a manipulative, self-centered, self-serving..."

"Fairytale! Fairytale!" 

"He's rough around the edges." Maya finished her last nail.

"I think his edges will smooth out." Riley said.

"You always believe the best in people. Never change, Riles." Maya said. 

"Let's talk about someone you believe in. How's Josh?" Riley asked. Maya's eyes lit up. 

"He's good we're good. I'm trying to do more stuff that he likes these days. I used to push to always get my way but I'm worried that if I keep doing that he'll start to feel..."

"Like things are uneven in your relationship? Like me and Lucas?" Riley asked. Maya didn't say yes but her face said it all.

"I think I really love him Riles. I want to make this work, hopefully forever." Maya said as a blush rose in her cheeks. Talking about forever was something Maya wasn't used to doing. She could barely imagine two weeks in the future most of the time. But Josh was different. He was like a light shinning on her timeline. As long as she was looking at him, she could see on for decades.

\------------------

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Maya asked as soon as Josh picked up the phone.

"Why hello Maya. It's nice to hear your voice too. How was your day?" Josh asked in his calm yet stern voice. Maya knew this tone well. It was the one he used when he wanted to coax Maya into being more calm and maybe more considerate. It usually worked but only because Maya allowed it to.

"My day?" Maya sighed. "I've talked about my day so much already."

"Did you tell Riley about it?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Maya said.

"You know we're not the same person right?" There was silence on the other end. "Maya?"

"Huh? Yeah. I know you're not the same but..."

"Maya, there is no Matthews mind link. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Josh asked. 

"Always one more time than you think. Anyway what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Let's go hiking." Josh said. Maya had to fight her urge to scream no. All she could thing about when hearing the word hiking was exercise and bugs and outside, all things she didn't want to deal with. Sadly she had already agreed to do what Josh wanted to do. Josh liked exercise and outside. His feelings on bugs were still unknown.

"Ok let's go outside and put our shoes on some rocks for fun." Maya mustered as much energy as she could to say that statement.


	26. The Race to Forever

"Hi Joshua. Sit down. Have a pancake." Katy said. Josh did as he was told.

"I'll be right out!" Maya yelled from her room. 

"No she won't. She woke up five minutes ago. Make yourself comfortable. It'll be a while." Katy said.

"Moooooooooom stooooooop!" Maya yelled. Katy didn't try to quiet her voice at all so of course Maya heard. Josh let out a low chuckle and set his knapsack down by his seat. 

Katy put Gabe in his high chair with a bowl of Cheerios. The baby babbled and grabbed at them. Katy turned away from the table and poured the pancake batter. Gabe began to get fussy but stopped and switched to giggling. Looking over her shoulder Katy could see Josh playing with Gabe. He was holding two Cheerios across from each other and narrating a fight between them like they were pro wrestlers. Gabe was giggling endlessly.

"You're good with him." Katy said, turning back to the pancakes.

"I like babies." Josh said.

"Our Gabriel can be a handful." Katy flipped a pancake.

"I've heard." Josh looked at Katy's back as he spoke.

"I've heard......about your middle name. I know that it's Gabriel and I know how your name came to be." Katy said with her eyes glued to the skillet.

"Did Maya tell you?"

"No. Shawn did. We talked about baby names for months. I'm the type to get an idea in my head and not want to change it. I chose Gabriel for a boy and Gabrielle for a girl. We decided not to find out gender until the baby was born. For six months straight Shawn suggested other baby names. Mostly only boy names though. He never told me why. He would just pop up out of nowhere and say something like 'How about Brandon?'. Then I would refuse because my inner twelve year old wanted to honor her idol." Katy slammed the spatula onto the side of the skillet. The sound made Josh jump. 

"Do you know when he finally told me your story? When I was staring my son in the face. And then Maya told me how you feel about your role in your family." Katy turned to Josh and slid a large pancake onto the plate in front of him.

"Those two will love you to the moon and back but they'll never figure out how to tell you. It's so strange. I've only been married to Shawn for a couple of years but I swear it's like he's genetically related to my daughter." Maya put her hand over Josh's. "They love you, Josh. They will joke around and change the subject when they're uncomfortable, but they do love you."

Katy picked Gabe up from his high chair and bounced him around on her hip.

"I suppose it's my fault. Maya is at least. Children mimic their parent's way of expressing emotion. I'll be a better role model for Gabe." Katy swept Gabe's hair away from his face. "I know I didn't mean to name him after you, but I'm glad he has your middle name. If my Gabe turns out to be half the man you are, I'll be grateful." Katy said. 

Maya came trudging out of her bedroom with a giant bag on her back. Her knees almost buckled under the weight. She threw the bag down and sat next to Josh at the table. 

"Oooh pancake!" Maya pulled his plate toward her and started eating. 

"Maya!" Katy started.

"Its okay. I already ate." Josh said. Maya already had his fork but he handed her his knife as well. 

When Maya was done they stood up to leave. Josh picked up his own bag and tried to pick up Maya's before immediately dropping it. 

"What's in there?" Josh pointed at Maya's bag.

"A bottle of water, a sandwich, a bag of chips, a canteen, a flashlight, pepper spray, a sleeping bag, a tent...." 

"What? We're not staying overnight!" Josh looked nervously over at Katy. "Why do you have a sleeping bag and tent."

"Just in case we get lost and need to camp out." Maya said.

"We are hiking a 3 mile trail at a state park. We won't get lost and need to camp out. And what's the pepper spray for?" Josh asked.

"Bears." Maya said confidently. 

Josh convinced her to leave the camping gear behind but Maya insisted on taking the pepper spray. 

At Josh's car Maya headed to the driver's side.

"Can I drive?" She asked with the door already open. Josh shrugged and nodded.

They had about an hour's drive ahead of them. Maya liked to drive but rarely got the chance to do so. She wasn't as comfortable in the driver's seat as she wanted to be, but any time sitting next to Josh was happiness. 

"Remember when you taught me to drive?" Maya asked.

"Of course I do. That entire trip was eventful." Josh said.

"You always let me do what I want." Maya said.

"Do I?" 

"You let me take your pancake this morning. And you let me drive."

"True. You took my plate and fork but not my knife. Why is that?" Josh asked.

"The knife was in your hand. What? Do you want me to rip it away from you?" Maya gave him the side eye.

"Three months ago you would have. Six months ago you wouldn't have asked me if you could drive. You just would have jumped in and stared me down." Josh chuckled.

"I've changed." Maya said as if she was realizing it for the first time.

"I'm a turtle, Maya. I believe that slow and steady wins the race. So what if you're impulsive. When I tell you that something upsets me, you change it. I'm a patient guy." Josh said. 

\----------------------

At the end of the trail, they ended up at the top of a small mountain. Maya was panting slightly as they reached the top. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Josh asked.

"Huh? What?" Maya asked as she caught her breath. 

"The view. It's why I wanted to bring you here. This path has the most beautiful view." Josh said. He reached back and grabbed Maya's hand, helping her to climb up next to him.

Finally at the peak, with her lungs calming down, Maya looked over the edge. It was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky and it shone down on everything without clouds to block it. There was a lake that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Two deer were at the lake. They drank from it quickly before running off together. The wind picked up, causing wispy clouds to stream across the sky. It was truly a sight to behold.

"What do you think?" Josh asked. Maya looked up at him. The sun was behind him, making his facial features disappear and creating a halo of glow around his head.

"Will you tell Riley about today?" Josh asked. 

"Of course I will. Look at how cool this it!" Maya pointed at the scene before them. 

"What about the Matthews mind link?" Josh asked. "Or does it only work one way?"

Maya had never thought too hard about it, not since she started talking about the Matthews mind link 2 or 3 months ago. At some point Maya began to think about Riley and Josh as the same mind. They were so similar to her these days. The way she was excited to tell Riley about her day after school was the way she was excited to pick up Josh's call every night. 

It was a flutter she got from seeing these important people so of course they shared a brain. They were both so happy and positive and they cared for her. No matter who else came and went, Riley and Josh would always be there. At least she wanted them to always...

"Marry me." Maya said. The sun had gotten to her and her brain felt hazy. As soon as the words left her mouth, however, she knew she meant them.

"Ok." Josh replied.

"Seriously!?" Maya jumped up and down. It gave her a slight headache. Josh handed her a bottle of water. 

"Yes. In about ten years." Josh said. Maya spat out her water mid gulp.

"Ten years! No! Now!" Maya whined.

"Patience is a virtue. What does ten years matter if we're together forever? Besides, you're in high school and I'm just graduating college. We don't have money to get married."

"Lets compromise. How about 5 years?" Maya asked. Josh shook his head.

"Two years." Maya said.

"That's not how haggling works." Josh said.

"But I'm not patient." Maya pouted. 

"Tell you what, let's race to the car. Whoever gets there first can decide how many years we wait." Josh said. Maya raced off as soon as he stopped talking. Josh slowly climbed down after her.


	27. Thems The Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever to get this chapter out. I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to head after the proposal. I'm still not sure where I'm going after this so who knows when the next chapter will come out. Anyway enjoy this one!

"Ok so maybe slow and steady doesn't always win the race." Said Josh. Maya didn't answer.

"But slow and steady also doesn't land you in the hospital." Josh said. Maya tried to kick out at him but she used her casted leg and it gave her a jolt of pain. 

Josh did feel bad about it. When he suggested the race down the hill, he didn't expect Maya to take off so fast. He definitely didn't expect her to not see that giant rock or for her bones to be so fragile. 

"You need to drink more milk." Josh said. Maya resisted the urge to kick again. 

Shawn entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

"Doc says you're good to go!" Shawn said. As Maya leaned forward in bed, Shawn snapped a picture of her. 

"Seriously?" Maya asked. She was seeing stars from the flash. 

"We have to document these moments! Before you know it you'll be an adult and these pictures will be cherished memories!" Shawn said. He had been saying that for the past three days.

"I'm not sure this is what she'll want to remember." Josh said. Shawn walked over and placed a firm hand on Josh's shoulder.

"If my daughter ever comes back from one of your dates broken again, it will be the last thing you remember." Shawn said. Then he took a picture of Josh's expression. Josh couldn't be sure, but he felt like the flash was turned on high for that picture.

\------------

Back at home, Shawn dropped Maya off at the couch.

"This isn't my bedroom." Maya said.

"Stay on the sofa. It's easier for people to get to you." Shawn said.

"What people?" Asked Maya. 

"My baby!" Katy hurried into the room with Gabe strapped to her back and a bowl of soup in her hands. 

"Those people." Shawn said. A knock sounded at the door. "And those people." Shawn added as he headed for the door.

Riley and Farkle pushed in as soon as the door was open. 

"Maya!" Riley shouted as she came into the room.

"I'm ok Riles. It's a small break." Maya pointed at her leg.

"I know! I visited you at the hospital every day!" Riley said. 

"You did?" Maya asked. 

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were looped up on pain meds every time we visited." Farkle said.

"You smushed my face so much." Riley said as she rubbed her cheek.

"You called me Falafel Simpson!" Farkle said. He barked out a laugh. Riley pulled a marker out from somewhere. 

"We're here to sign your cast." Riley said. She started drawing before Maya could say anything.

"I'm surprised you're here together, and that you didn't bring Charlie Gardner." Maya said. Farkle gave her a meaningful look.

"I'm Farkle and you're Riley and Maya. We'll always make up. One day I'm going to marry both of you." Farkle said.

"Sorry I'm engaged. And I'm sure Riley is happy with Charlie." Maya said.

"You're what!?" Riley exclaimed. She froze in the middle of drawing a smile at the center of a flower. Now the flower on Maya's cast had a snarky smirk. Maya liked the look of it a lot.

"I asked Josh if he'd marry me one day and he said yes." Maya said.

"One day? When is one day?" Farkle asked. Maya shrugged.

"Knowing Josh, we could end up getting married after Riley and Charlie." Maya said.

"Charlie and I aren't dating." Riley said. 

"Exactly. Josh moves so slow that you two will start dating and get to the finish line before us." Maya said.

"I'm not ever planning to date him. We're just friends." Riley said.

"Mr. Minkus?" Maya said.

"Yes Ms. Hart?" Farkle asked.

"What do you think about what our dear Riley has just said? Do you believe it?" Maya asked.

"No." Farkle said. "But I think Riley really wants us to believe it." 

Maya patted the couch next to her. Farkle sat down and then Riley squeezed in between them. Maya hugged Riley tight.

"What would make our Riley say such things?" Maya asked.

"Fear probably. The world kind of exploded when she and Lucas broke up." Farkle said. Maya grabbed Riley's face and locked eyes with her.

"You can't blow something up twice, Riles. I've tried. So don't worry. If you want Charlie Gardner then have him." Maya said. 

"But you hate Charlie." Riley said defensively. 

"Hate is such a strong word. It's more like... I'm not fond of his aura. But if you really like him then I'll deal with it." Maya said. Riley perked up.

"You really mean it?" Riley asked.

"Of course." Maya said.

"I'll go get him!" Riley exclaimed. 

"What? Right now? Riles!" Maya called out but Riley had already run out the door.

"Is he in the hallway?" Maya asked. Farkle shrugged. 

"I'll draw a double helix." Farkle said, picking up the marker.


End file.
